Black and Blue
by The Girl With Stars
Summary: Isabel es una asesina contratada por destructor para acabar con las tortugas a toda costa, pero cuando descubre lo que destructor esta dispuesto a sacrificar por su venganza, cambiar de bando será cosa de vida o muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Mi mente está destrozada.

Mi cuerpo está destrozado.

Estoy jadeando en busca de aire, rasgados y despedazados, huesos y músculos completamente destrozados, el olor a sangre es suficiente para hacer que me ahogue. Mi conciencia comienza a desvanecerse y comprendí que mi cuerpo ahora no era más que un trozo de carne.

Ese recuerdo me volvió al presente, era como despertar de una pesadilla solo que esta pesadilla había sido real, sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda hasta mi cabeza y eso fue más que suficiente para despertarme de golpe, un recuerdo del pasado para enfocarte en el presente, era para mí un recordatorio de lo que ahora tenía, en este momento estaba libre y no encerrada y eso era mil veces mejor que nada, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para enfocarme en eso tenía un asunto entre manos un asunto bastante jugoso, el viento soplo al sur llevándose algunos pétalos de cerezo.

-Hace viento, esto tal vez me dificulte las cosas-susurre pero claro nadie podía oírme estaba sola en un tejado en Japón, Tokio frente una gran y lujosa mansión japonesa, su fachada era tradicional con moderno a comparación de las mansiones tradicionales echas con madera esta era de concreto sus paredes estaban pintadas con rojo, dorado eran las estatuas de diferentes animales que sutilmente decoraban el hermoso jardín con su estanque lleno de peses koi de tantos colores y un verde esmeralda era el toque final para sus techos de tejas en fin era un deleite para el ojo humano ver la maravilla arquitectónica que era pero claro no todo lo hermoso estaba ligado a algo bueno.

Porque la muralla que separaba todo eso de las demás personas estaba adornada con unos grandes dragones dorados era el signo que pertenecía a una de las más grandes mafias de Japón los trece dragones que controlaban el 40% de las pandillas por lo tanto decir que son importantes era poco, dinero, drogas, armas, prostitución, asesinatos, era el pan de cada día para ellos y hoy se reunirían los trece jefes para discutir sobre los negocios que manejaban a los demás miembros.

Hoy las cabezas del dragón se unirán y mi trabajo será cortarlas, mire silenciosamente como las limosinas llegaban con los miembros hasta que el último de los trece entro, fue cuando entonces yo comencé a moverme, prepare las balas que necesitaría para mis pistolas, mis katanas afiladas y listas colgaban dentro de sus fundas en mi cinturón una a cada lado, mis cuchillos escondidos dentro de mi chaqueta y unos más en mis botas, una vez lista prepare el sniper cargándolo con balas anti concreto, me acosté en el techo boca abajo acomodando el arma, hoy me tocaría ser francotirador cosa que no hacía muy seguido pero no por eso dejaba de ser buena en ello fije la mirada a mi objetivo era uno de los hombres de traje que estaban en la entrada de la mansión.

-Bien aquí hay, uno…dos…tres…cinco….siete…nueve….once….quince son pocos vaya entonces los demás están adentro, no?- mientras miraba todos mis objetivos a eliminar por el lente, solo tendría unos diez segundos para matarlos todos ellos si quería que el plan saliera tal y como yo quería.

Suspire.

-Noa calcula la fuerza del viento- de inmediato en mi campo de visión aparecieron números y líneas trazando las ondas del viento y su fuerza. Esto era algo bueno de poder hacer tus propias armas la mejor que tenía era mi casco negro que no solo ocultaba mi identidad sino que también era mi computadora personal, echo con metales livianos pero fuertes, recubierto con un vidrio antibalas que me protegía sobre todo si alguien quería darme el tiro de gracia y sobre todo a los lados tenia botones que me ayudaban a calibrar y a abrir mi casco sellado que evitaba que entrara el agua si necesitaba nadar.

- **Las condiciones son favorables, el viento no representa ningún problema-** respondió una voz femenina serena y con un toque de amabilidad.

-Bien…espera un momento-presione el botón derecho de mi casco iniciando la visión térmica había más personas escondidas detrás del muro, unos quince más si no me equivocaba (cosa que no pasaba), eso era bastante inusual pero considerando el evento de hoy era predecible, suspire.

Cerré los ojos, respire hondamente preparando mentalmente el escenario, apuntaría al objetivo sin dudarlo, sin miedo, ni duda alguna, dispararía a la cabeza una muerte rápida e indolora, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, dispararía una y otra vez hasta que todos los objetivos fueran eliminados y ahora solo tendría 3 minutos para trasportarme al techo, me levantaría rápidamente, saltaría del techo ágilmente, estando en el aire dispararía un gancho y este daría en el techo automáticamente estaría ahí, saltaría al suelo del jardín que ahora debía estar cubierto de cuerpos, pasaría al lado de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos o sentir, sacaría mis pistolas mientras camino a la puerta principal por donde entraron antes los jefes, escucho tumulto adentro seguramente ya sabían sobre sus compañeros caídos, no me importa porque nadie saldría vivo de aquí esta noche, sin testigos, sin pruebas ese es el lema, doy una patada con todas mis fuerzas y la puerta cede con un crujido como respuesta, apunto al objetivo y disparo otra vez, pero esta vez habría una respuesta las balas pasan sin tocarme, me muevo ágilmente, rápido sin pausas, disparo y ellos me disparan un juego ruidoso pero no dura mucho ellos son muchos pero yo soy más rápida y no fallo ni un solo tiro. Nunca fallo.

Los cartuchos sin balas caen al suelo, repiqueteando con las baldosas, escucho más hombres corriendo hacia mí pero yo no tengo tiempo para ellos, tomo de mi cinturón una granada que contiene un gas venenoso es rápido en actuar solo respíralo una vez y en cinco minutos ya estarás muerto, le quito el seguro y la lanzo, mientras la granada cae a un lado yo corro al otro, la explosión resuena mientras que yo vuelvo a salir por la puerta al jardín y trepo a lo más alto del techo de la mansión donde una cúpula de cristal protege el botín a aniquilar, la distracción había funcionado miro por la cúpula como los hombres que protegen a los jefes salen y solo los guardaespaldas personales se quedan, las cosas están tensas miro como discuten entre ellos, saben que algo pasa pero lo más importante quieren saber quién es lo causo eso.

Me preparo saco las Katanas de sus fundas, sus hojas negras brillan parecen que sonríen porque saben que serán pintadas, solo hasta que la puerta se cierra me muevo ahora ellos están atrapados sin salida, salto y rompo el cristal en mil pedazos, caen junto conmigo como una lluvia al centro de la mesa redonda, una vez que mis pies tocan algo firme, las katanas se vuelven una extensión de mí, comienza una danza que pinta de rojo las paredes y separa partes del sus cuerpos, como marionetas que se les cortan los hilos caen algunos ponen resistencia pero no dura mucho más de lo que tarda una vela en apagarse al viento, al final de mi danza cuando las katanas estén manchadas de rojo y salpiquen el suelo, me detendré.

Abrí mis ojos y solté el aire que habían contenido mis pulmones, fije mi vista y apreté el gatillo.

Una vez fuera de la mansión guarde mis Katanas en sus fundas luego les limpiaría la sangre, salte al techo donde se había quedado abandonado el sniper, rápidamente pero sin prisa me lo colgué me el hombro lista para irme cuando una pequeña luz parpadeo en mi hemisferio derecho.

- **Tienes una petición nueva** \- la voz de Noa dijo alegremente, suspire no había pasado ni una hora y ya tenía otro pedido.

-Bien, pero primero envía el mensaje al cliente de que el trabajo esta echo- salte a siguiente techo sin esfuerzo.

- **Entendido, mensaje enviando** \- seguí saltando de techo en techo hasta quedar lo más cerca posible del hotel donde me hospedaba.

-¿De quién es la petición?-pregunte mientras aterrizaba, al techo del hotel donde una puerta de acceso me esperaba.

- **Es de aquí mismo de Japón a unos 4 kilómetros de aquí-** respondió.

-Bien no muy lejos, dime ¿cuándo solicito una cita?- camine a la puerta mientras comenzaba a calmarse la adrenalina de mi cuerpo.

- **Si es posible inmediatamente** \- me pare en seco, ¿inmediatamente? No encontrabas muchas personas que solicitaran tan rápido una cita y mucho menos a mí.

-¿Quien solicita la cita?-

- **Es una organización llamada el Clan del Pie** -z que mis pies tocan elvia al centro de la mesa redonda lices porque saben que seran cosas estan as rapida


	2. Chapter 2: El ninja y el asesino

Un ninja y un Asesino

Corría entre los árboles, en un bosque no muy lejos la ciudad de Tokyo, llevaba ya tres kilómetros solo faltaba uno para llegar a donde residía el Clan del Pie y tenía una cita bastante urgente según el mensaje. Ahora solo bastaba hacerme la pregunta más importante ¿para que un clan de ninjas requerían los servicios de un asesino?

-Wow, sí que es grande el Clan del Pie- admire desde una colina la gran mansión tradicional que actuaba como el centro de una pequeña ciudad que parecía vacía muy silenciosa considerando que era la cede de su clan debía estar custodiada día y noche.

Active mi visión térmica detectando rápidamente donde se encontraban los ¨habitantes¨ de tal ciudad, ahora esta debía ser una prueba debía de entrar sin ser detectada por más de unos cientos de ninjas para probarle al cliente que estaba a la altura del pedido.

-Pero que pérdida de tiempo- suspire, pero considerando que ya estaba aquí no me quedaba de otras más que avanzar, mire con más detenimiento no solo la cuidad debía estar resguardada sino también el bosque y no basto mucho para afirmar mi teoría gracias a la visión térmica. Me prepare no debía de ser vista por nadie y entrar donde residía el líder del clan sin matar a nadie, interesante, un poco aburrido pero interesante no todos los días podía burlar a un ejército de ninjas.

Pero antes de eso tenía que llenar unos huecos informativos.

-Noa, busca información del Clan del Pie quiero saber cada cosa del nuevo cliente-

-Afirmativo, buscando-

Mire el cielo donde algunas nubes oscuras comenzaban a ocultar a la luna, parecía que llovería debía de darme prisa en entrar tenia mínimo 20 minutos veamos si estaba a la altura de sus expectativas.

Todo en aquella noche estaba tranquilo y silencioso solo el viento producía sonido al mover las ramas de los árboles en una sinfonía natural, pronto la luz natural de la luna se vio apagada por las nubes negras fue así que todo se envolvió en una completa oscuridad, dentro las luces aún no habían sido prendidas en el gran cuarto de concreto donde en la cima de una plataforma se encontraba un hombre con armadura y un casco que cubría su cara solo dejando expuestos sus ojos, sentado en lo que parecía un trono a su lado estaban dos ninjas con lanzas reguardando a su líder y aunque gracias a la oscuridad no se podía ver dos hileras más de ninjas en fila un rayo ilumino el cielo por un momento entrado fugazmente por las ventanas. Y apareció una figura vestida de negro en el centro del cuarto inmóvil parecía que llevaba horas hay parada y la lluvia comenzó a caer al principio como tímidos tintineos, luego como un torrente de agua sin fin, los ninjas tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar si estaban viendo una sombra o sus mentes les jugaban una broma. Inmediatamente al ver que era real apuntaron sus armas hacia la figura.

-Bajen sus armas-dijo una voz grabe del líder del clan, los ninjas miraron a su superior dudando pero las bajaron volviendo a sus posiciones.

-Así que tú eres Shadow-hablo el líder a la figura inmóvil y esta pareció cobrar vida asintiendo.

-Y usted es destructor, líder del Clan del Pie- respondió con una voz metálica.

-Así es soy el líder de este clan, no esperaba que respondieras tan rápido y aún más que entraras aquí burlaras a todos mis hombres hasta llegar ante mí, me impresionas estas a la altura de tu reputación como uno de los asesinos más letales del mundo-

-Es bueno saber que cumplo con sus expectativas- respondió y por un tiempo ambos sostuvieron la mirada viendo las capacidades uno del otro hasta que Destructor se levantó de su trono y bajo las escaleras hasta ponerse frente a frente con el asesino. Shadow tuvo que mirar hacia arriba por la gran diferencia de altura pero aun así no se quitaron la vista uno del otro parecían como dos serpientes evaluando quien era más mortífera.

-¿Así que dime aceptas el trabajo Shadow?- pregunto Destructor sin apartar la vista.

-Antes de darle una respuesta definitiva, preguntare porque me llamo, ¿con qué propósito un clan de ninjas asesinos quiere a un asesino?-

-Es algo que pronto sabrás, si es que decides aceptar el trabajo- respondió, apartando la vista del asesino y camino hasta quedar ambos a espaldas uno del otro. Un breve momento de silencio fue interrumpido por otro rayo.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?- respondió Shadow.

-No es solo uno sino cinco objetivos que quiero destruir con rapidez, mi enemigo y sus estudiantes quiero que los aniquiles, pero a su maestro tráelo ante mí-

-¿Cuáles son los Nombres?-

-Eso es algo que vas a tener que averiguar-

-¿Localización?-

-En América, New York-

-Sé que puede parecerte extraño lo que veras, pero no te dejes llevar, poseo una central en la ciudad hay te darán la información que necesitas, te enviaremos las coordenadas y también ya está cargada la mitad del monte a pagar la otra mitad la tendrás cuando acabes el trabajo-

-Bien ¿quiere comenzar inmediatamente?-

-Inmediatamente-respondió Destructor, la lluvia se intensifico provocando que otro rayo alumbrara el cuarto, cuando las luz se fue el asesino vestido de negro también se había ido.

 **Waaa! Que nervios gracias por leer mi primera novela de Tmnt pero antes de seguir leyendo esta historia comienza a partir de la segunda temporada de Tmnt así que habrá spoilers ya que esta enganchada con la trama, para evitar arruinarte la temporada mejor vela o te perderás de parte de la trama, gracias se aceptan sugerencias y correcciones, no soy dueña de Tmnt los derechos son exclusivo de Nikelodeon y una vez más ¡gracias!**


	3. Comienza la cacería

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo ¡uf!, perdón por la tardanza la escuela consume mucho tiempo aun así gracias por leer y con un mensaje muy importante este capítulo tiene ¡spoilers! Este capítulo transcurre en el capítulo Follow the Leader así que se te recomienda ver primero la fuente original gracias por leer**.

Todo lo que podía ver era rojo, el rojo que manchaba la nieve, el rojo que manchaba mi ropa y a ella cubierta de rojo, me negaba a creerlo, ¡esto no podía estar pasando!, no a ella, tan amable, tan bondadosa y tan gentil, no esto debía ser un sueño una broma. Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos marrones estaba sorprendida al igual que yo.

-I-isabel-dijo mientras las lágrimas surcan sus ojos un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, negué con la cabeza y la abrase, sentí unas frías lagrimas deslizarse por mi rostro, no podía perderla no a ella teníamos un sueño, una promesa teníamos que hacerlo ella no podía… no podía…

Sentí que sus brazos me envolvían estaba fría y temblaba recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y la abrase a un más fuete, podíamos hacerlo, la cargaría y luego encontraría ayuda tenía que hacerlo debía hacerlo, pero con sus últimas fuerzas acerco su boca a mi oído y con una sola palabra, ella acabo con mis esperanzas.

-Corre-

Abrí mis ojos y jade en busca de aire como si no lo hubiera hecho en toda mi vida, sentía que mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho y mis oídos zumbaban, solo era un sueño el pensamiento vino rápido pero no basto para aclamarme la mente. Me volví a recostar tratando de volver a conectarme con la realidad.

-Tranquila solo repasa los hechos- susurre, estaba en un avión rumbo a New York, para cumplir mi trabajo nada más nada menos, mire a mi alrededor mi compañero de asiento, un señor de ya avanzada edad roncaba ligeramente con sus boca medio abierta habíamos platicado un poco durante el vuelo, hasta que claro ambos debíamos dormir, esto era algo malo de ir en un vuelo para turistas pero al mismo tiempo ir en primera clase despertaría sospechas así que tenía que aguantar, suspire ahora más tranquila, pero aun el sueño estaba fresco en mi mente y lo peor de todo era que nunca lo podía olvidar porque yo nunca olvidaba nada.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca aún faltaba cinco horas para llegar y ahora no podía dormir, saque de mi mochila un mapa de New York y mi celular donde están las coordenadas de la base de Destructor, abrí el mapa y localice el lugar era una iglesia al parecer, pero claro solo debía ser la fachada, busque la iglesia por internet mostrándome una construcción simple pero con un arte gótico y un enorme vitral redondo a la entrada, bien por lo menos ahora sabía dónde estaba ahora solo faltaba ir por la información.

Era ya de día nuevamente cuando el avión aterrizo, ahora estaba en américa nunca había estado en este país, lo cual me pareció un poco irónico la situación, como asesina había viajado por todo el mundo y nunca antes ninguno de mis objetivos se habían encontrado aquí, bueno este era una oportunidad perfecta para afinar mi acento americano ya que el único ingles que conocía era el inglés al bajar del avión escuche atentamente a las personas junto con sus connotaciones si el idioma era igual pero diferente a su manera. Pero más importante aún debía darme prisa tenía una cita de trabajo importante esta noche y si quería estar preparada tenía que apresurarme.

Eran las ocho en punto, estaba frente a la iglesia según las coordenadas, subí las escaleras donde dos ninjas resguardaban la entrada, inmediatamente para mi sorpresa me abrieron la puerta sin chistar, sin objeciones por mi identidad estos ninjas eran… diferentes, entre a la catedral y las puertas se cerraron a mi espalda, estaba sumamente silencioso, demasiado para mí, era como si no hubiera alguien vivo aquí, mi atención se centró en los guardias de la entrada hacia mucho que no utilizaba mi 'don' era mejor decirle así que mutación, yo poseía Telequinesis, comúnmente conocido como mover cosas con la mente. Pero eso solo era un 4% de lo que en realidad podía hacer, el cerebro humano era una maquina sorprendente pero las personas normales solo utilizaban el 10% de su capacidad cerebral algunos el 12% o 13% yo podía utilizar el 100% de mi capacidad cerebral lo cual me había dado estas habilidades, no solo mover objetos sino también controlar la mente, leerlas y muchas cosas más.

Enfoque mi mente en los guardias abriéndome paso en sus cabezas, pero no pasó nada todo era silencio como si estuvieran muertos ningún pensamiento, ninguna idea, nada. De inmediato aumente mi rango a toda la iglesia, no había nadie.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?- susurre, escuche unos pasos era otro ninja, se inclinó como señal de saludo y me pidió que lo siguiera con señas asentí y lo seguí, mis sentidos se aumentaron no había señales de vida pero estos ninjas se movían, caminamos un pequeño tramo por unos pasillos hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta y esta se abrió, el ninja se inclinó como modo de despedida asentí y entre.

Las puertas se cerraron, admire el largo pasillo que daban a unas escaleras hasta un trono similar al que estaba en la base de destructor, camine por el pasillo, hasta el centro aún seguía sin sentir signos de vida, suspire, estaba lista para el combate.

Pero no fue así una luz proveniente de la base del trono proyecto en la pared, era un video, la imagen de destructor aprecio.

-Eres puntual Shadow y como lo prometí al aceptar este trabajo te daré información sobre tus objetivos pero te advierto no es algo que hayas visto antes, este es tu objetivo…-

En la pared se proyectó la imagen que si bien eh visto cosas raras, asquerosas, crueles y abominables, en este mundo, aquello me dejo sorprendida pero también al mismo tiempo extrañamente aliviada, confundida y sobre todo curiosa, la parte racional de mi me dijo que esto debía ser una broma pero entonces para que pagar una nada fácil por no decir imposible cantidad de dinero para contratarme esto debía ser real lo que estaba viendo, era real.

-Conoces tu objetivo, aquí están las ubicaciones donde se han visto- remplazando la imagen un mapa de la ciudad me mostro con puntos rojos los lugares, solo me bastaba con ver la imagen una vez para que quedara la imagen guardada en mi memoria.

-Y ahora esto es lo que quiero que hagas, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos pero deja a uno vivo, él te llevara hacia su maestro encuéntralo y tráelo a mi vivo, a partir de mañana tienes 48 horas para traérmelo y no me falles- la voz de destructor resonó en la habitación fría y amenazante, el mensaje se apagó, todo volvió a sumirse en oscuridad y silencio.

Las puertas de abrieron dando una clara invitación a irme y eso hice en silencio, camine sin prisa pero en mi cabeza rápidamente vino la idea de que algo estaba mal, algo no cuadraba, había algo en destructor que me hacía desconfiar en él, algo que tenía que ver con estos ninjas sin vida y ellos no esperaría hasta mañana para comenzar lo haría ahora mismo descubriría que traía destructor entre manos, una vez afuera rápidamente me esfume con la noche, corría entre los techos mientras recordaba la primera ubicación en el mapa.

-Noa muéstrame un mapa de la ciudad-

-Enseguida-respondió, salte al próximo edificio, el mapa se mostró no me tomo mucho tiempo ver cuál era el punto más cercano, el barrio chino, mire por un momento la ciudad, tan llena de ruido, luz y aun así tan oscura.

-Bien que comience la cacería-

 **Gracias por leer comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos hasta pronto.**


	4. Comienza la cacería-parte 2-

No esperaba en un inicio que esta cacería fuera fácil y más aún cuando no eran personas que se podían encontrar en archivos, imágenes, incluso ADN, pero cuando llegue al barrio chino no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver a uno de ellos, en la entrada justo en el techo estaba una tortuga, del tamaño de lo que podía ser un adolecente promedio, usaba una bandana azul mientras blandía un par de Katanas de buen tamaño peleando contra una chica asiática por lo que pude ver en sus rasgos, vestida con una armadura ninja, sus espadas chocaban y parecían estar conversando algo entre ataques, me oculte en las sombras observando atentamente sus movimiento ambos eran buenos, tanto la tortuga como la ninja, pero al parecer la tortuga fue mejor dando el último golpe a la chica, ella cayo de la entrada del barrio chino tratando en vano de agarrarse de las lámparas colgantes, cayó al suelo y traro de levantarse pero al levantar la cabeza encontró, la Katana de la tortuga frente a ella.

-Bien tortuga, acaba con esto- susurre, pero en lugar de eso le dijo algo que la chica no contesto.

-¡Leo, tenemos problemas nuestro estilo loco se volvió normal!- el grito desvió la atención tanto de la tortuga como la mía, hay estaban las otras dos tortugas, una más alta, con una bandana morada que sostenía un Boo y la otra más pequeña con una bandana naranja que usaba…., así que el nombre la tortuga de la bandana azul era leo diminutivo de Leonardo, interesante nombre, vi como un par de ninjas del pie los atacaron y estos los esquivaron.

-Falta una tortuga- recordé la imagen eran cuatro, si recordaba bien faltaba alguien con bandana roja y apareció pero no sin antes golpear a uno de los ninjas, ahora estaban completas mis objetivos sin embargo era muy temprano para atacar, vi como las cuatro tortugas escapaban en una nube de humo morado, incluso verlas en persona era más impresionante aun.

Comencé a moverme entre las sombras de los edificios hasta el punto donde las tortugas antes habían peleado contra los ninjas del pie, un pequeño parque se encontraba entre grandes edificios, aterrice en el suelo sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, pero al mirar el escenario de la pelea me quede impresionada el día de hoy me estaban impresionando más que en todos estos años, donde se supone que debían haber cuerpos humanos lo que encontré eran metal envés de carne, piezas envés de huesos, los ninjas eran robots.

-Ahora tiene sentido- camine evitando tocar las partes hasta donde había una cabeza robótica tirada cerca de unos columpios, me arrodille y la tome, le quiete la máscara revelando un metal inusualmente brillante, no se parecía a ningún metal que hubiera visto.

-Noa, escanea el metal dime de donde proviene-

- **De inmediato** \- en mi visión se escaneo el metal comparándolo entre todos los metales conocidos.

Mientras Noa buscaba comencé a desarmar la cabeza, al abrirla vi que sus circuitos estaban hechos de una forma inusual, única, eran una pieza de robótica bastante avanzada para nuestro tiempo, pero algo me llamo la atención y era un pequeño chip echo con el mismo metal con una pequeña luz violeta que parpadeaba.

- **La búsqueda se ha completado, este metal no coincide con ningún metal del planeta** \- la respuesta me dejo en shock, pero aun así saque el chip lo examine y no tarde mucho en descubrir que era.

-Un rastreador, manda una señal para que recuperen la pieza en caso de que falle, bastante curioso- me levante y lo volví a colocar en su lugar, suspire este descubrimiento solo me había dejado con muchas preguntas, demasiadas para mi gusto.

¿Cómo era posible que Destructor tuviera acceso a tecnología tan avanzada probablemente la más avanzada del planeta? ¿Quién había creado estos robots y el metal de dónde provenía?

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- lo que estaba por hacer tal vez me dejaría aún más preguntas, pero dentro de mi algo me decía que estaba por meterme en algo grande, algo en lo que tanto Destructor y las tortugas estaban metidos esto era algo más que una pelea de clanes.

-Noa, rastrea la señal de los robots dime de donde provienen-

- **Enseguida, la búsqueda se completó, la señal proviene a 2 kilómetros de aquí** -

Un mapa se mostró ante mí mostrándome con un punto rojo el lugar, recordé el mapa que había estudiado en el avión tomaría todos los atajos posibles para llegar ahí.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba frente al edificio que según la información solo eran oficinas de la compañía Proyecto Genómico Mundial, en el camino había revisado los planos del edificio y solo hasta el tercer piso eran oficinas y el resto de los cuatro pisos era clasificado.

-Clasificado mi palabra favorita, justo el lugar perfecto para responder a mis preguntas- salte entre los edificios mientras evitaba las cámaras de seguridad del lugar hasta la parte trasera donde estaba los ductos de ventilación, cambie mis katanas a mi espalda y abrí la rendija, me introduje sin problema y volví a poner la rendija en su lugar comencé a arrastrarme entre los ductos extrañamente limpios.

- **Noa muéstrame el mapa** \- susurre.

El mapa se mostró y seguí mi camino hasta que llegue al tercer piso, mire por las rendijas siendo de noche estaba todo oscuro, baje de un salto, camine hasta donde estaba un elevador, las puertas se abrieron, entre y estaba a punto de accionarlo al piso 7 hasta que vi que necesitada un acceso para llegar al piso.

-Vaya esto se pone cada vez más interesante-sonreí, esto estaba comenzando a ser un reto, me gustaba que me retaran hacia el juego más divertido. Mire la puertas de acceso al techo, no lo dude y la abrí si no me podían llevar arriba entonces solo escalaria, trepe los cables esperando que nadie accionara el elevador, cosa que no paso, hasta que llegue al séptimo piso mis brazos estaban algo cansados, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar estando tan cerca.

Saque mis Katanas, metiéndolas entre las puertas y comencé a empujarlas.

-¡Ábrete Sésamo!- y las puertas se abrieron, comenzando a vomitar niebla verde.

¿Pero qué demonios?

 **-Peligro, sustancia desconocida, activando filtrador de aire-** la voz de Noa sonó firme, pero tan pronto como vi donde estaba su advertencia paso a segundo plano, mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo parecía que estaba en una película de ciencia ficción aunque esto era real y era peor, el piso estaba cubierto por el mismo metal brillante, al igual que las paredes y el techo, pero eso no era lo que más me impresiono sino las cosas que volaban por el cuarto parecían cerebros en pequeñas maquinas voladoras. Eran Aliens, de inmediato millones de preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia aquí? ¿De dónde provienen? ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo en la tierra? Y lo mejor de todo ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?

- **Sustancia toxica detectada en el aire se recomienda una acción rápida-** La voz de Noa me saco de mi asombro y supe que no debía quedarme aquí parada como una tonta enfunde mis katas y me escabullí entre la niebla verde, escondiendo entre múltiples maquinas hasta donde se encontraba una gran puerta de metal, esta al poco tiempo se abrió dejando que entraran lo que parecían ser robots pero estos a comparación de los ninjas tenían a los Aliens cerebros en sus estómagos parecían ser algo así como prótesis o cuerpos de apoyo, pasaron los robots y entre antes de que se cerrara la puerta, dentro estaba oscuro solo daban luz los ductos de electricidad que había en el suelo, mire el pasillo que tenía múltiples puertas camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo, esta se abrió no había nadie, entre y la puerta se cerró rápidamente.

-Parece ser un cuarto de control- mire el cuarto donde en el centro había lo que se podía denominar como una computadora, toque el cristal y un recuadro morado apareció, en la computadora parecieron unos símbolos.

-Bueno son alienígenas es lógico que tengan un idioma diferente- me acerque más a la computadora y comencé a accionar las teclas relacionando su idioma con cualquiera idioma de nuestro planeta, primero encontré un patrón en común llevándolo al abecedario hasta que pude definir a que letra de su idioma era equivalente a la nuestra, después forme las palabras y después oraciones esta que pude manejar su idioma por ahora solo escrito, ahora solo tenía que acceder a sus archivos, comencé ahora por entender su sistema aunque gracias a que ahora sabia su idioma era más sencillo y con apretar una última tecla parecieron ante mi millones de archivos pero lo que leí me dejo horrorizada.

No hace algunas semanas había tratado de invadir la ciudad, con una maquina llamada el tecnodromo, comprendí la magnitud de la situación, nuestro planeta pudo haber sido conquistado, la raza humana pudo haber sido destruida o peor aún esclavizada y nadie en este planeta lo sabía, estábamos al borde de una guerra y nadie lo sabía, seguí leyendo tal vez si había alguien quien sabia eso las tortugas había detenido el ataque y el tecnodromo ahora estaba en el fondo del mar, ellos nos habían salvado.

-Ellos salvaron al mundo- los recordé por su actitud y sus estaturas debían ser solo adolecentes no máximo de 14 o 15 años y ya habían salvado al mundo, espabile volviendo a leer ahora con más atención descubrí que utilizaban una sustancia para mutar seres vivos llamado mutageno que también lo usaban como fuente de energía en algunas máquinas, seguí leyendo hasta que el ruido de unos pasos metálicos acercándose me pusieron alerta, de inmediato cerré los archivos, saque mis katanas las hojas negras brillaron, pero algo surgió dentro de mí un odio hacia estos seres, quería guerra entonces la tendrían, escuche que los pasos se hacían más fuertes por el sonido bebían ser por los menos 4 o 5, pero esto no sería una guerra sería una masacre yo misma me encargaría de masacrarlos cada uno de ellos, sin piedad ni misericordia después de todos ellos no la tendrían con nosotros ¿porque la tendrá con ellos?

Las puertas se abrieron y me lance contra ellos casi me divirtió en lo tarde que reaccionaron, recordé que los Aliens estaban en los estómagos así que fue ahí donde ataque, los primeros dos los corte a la mitad limpiamente y antes de que cayeran corte a los otros dos de arriba abajo, cayeron en un ruido sordo al parecer solo habían sido cuatro, escuche el pequeño salpicar de las gotas de sangre al caer al piso mire mis katanas su sangre en la oscuridad era de un morado oscuro, guarde mis katanas y me apresura a salir de ese lugar tenía que hacer algo para evitar la invasión, necesitaba más información y sabia quienes tendrían esa información.

-Las tortugas-

 **Gracias por leer, Se aceptan sugerencias y correcciones no soy dueña de TMNT los derechos son de Nikelodeon y gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5: La Chica Vestida de Negro

**Hola a todos una vez más ya con una capitulo nuevo espero que hasta ahora la historia les agrade y gracias por los comentarios XD! Una advertencia antes, la serie tendrá diferentes puntos de vista porque me gusta explorar diferentes mentes si saben a qué me refiero una vez dicho esto disfruten.**

Abrí los ojos y de inmediato los volví a cerrar la luz del sol era intensa, maldije en voz baja y me levante, mire el reloj de la cómoda eran las 12:30, gemí, ¿eran tan tarde? Bueno era normal que durmiera hasta tarde considerado que llegue a las 3 de la mañana al hotel para tomar una ¨Siesta¨, después de salir del edificio mi primera acción fue buscar a la tortugas pero me detuve al ver que eran las tres de la mañana y que ni ellos ahora estaban despiertos así que hoy cuando cayera la noche los buscaría, necesitaba respuestas y ellos eran los únicos que podían dármelas aunque aún quedaba el detalle de hacer que confiaran en mi lo suficiente para que me lo dijeran.

-Y sobre su asesinato-recordé a Destructor, él quería que destruyera a las tortugas empezando hoy pero lo que él no sabía era que anoche había descubierto su sucio secreto, su alianza con los alienígenas y conectar los puntos no había sido difícil, ese idiota había cambiado al planeta por un ejército de robots ninja y solo para que ¿venganza? Incluso si consiguiera su venganza no habría futuro para el en un mundo conquistado por esas cosas.

Suspire, me había metido en un gran problema, pero era necesario estaba en juego nuestro planeta, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Servicio de limpieza- dijo una voz femenina. Mire el cuarto mi katanas estaban apoyadas en la pared, mi juego de armas en la cómoda y recordé que en el baño estaba mi casco y mi set de cuchillos de caza.

-En otro momento, gracias- dije, escuche como se retiraba, me levante necesitaba un baño, escuche unos gruñidos de mi estómago y comer, me bañe tranquilamente, llene la bañera de agua caliente y me recosté un rato mientras procesaba todo lo que había pasado anoche había tantas cosas que aceptar, mutantes, alienígenas, invasiones, el mundo ahora me parecía tan pequeño. Después de pasar un rato pensando y analizando salí de la bañera y me cambie, para no llamar la atención algo simple un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul nada ostentoso ni llamativo, salí poniendo el cartel de no molestar, al salir de día la ciudad cambio radicalmente, había tanta gente, carteles, anuncios móviles, tiendas millones de ellas esto era la ciudad de las luces, camine admirando la ciudad y comprándome de paso comida, un panque de moras y un chocolate aunque hubiera preferido un te aquí no podía conseguir eso, la ciudad era bonita pero no se comparaba al hermoso parís o las atestadas calles de la india, incluso a las tranquilas calles de Japón.

-Todo esto puedo haber desparecido-susurre, pensando que no hace poco esta ciudad pudo haber sido invadida, destruida pero aquí estaba llena de vida de personas ignorantes a esta situación y ahora yo lo sabía, mire al cielo azul lleno de nubes esponjosas para en medio de una calle llena de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras yo caminaba, era tan tranquilo como la calma antes de la tormenta, un suspiro antes del huracán.

La noche había caído, me había preparado una hora antes del anochecer para salir rápidamente y puesto varias cámaras en los diferentes puntos de la ciudad, ahora estaba aquí sentada esperando.

 **-Los objetivos han sido localizados-** solo basto eso para ponerme en marcha apareció el punto de encuentro y hay me dirigí. Corrí tan rápido como pude, me detuve y mire abajo, pude ver las cuatro figuras parecían estar buscando algo entre la basura, los mire platicaban, se hacían bromas, no como amigos sino como hermanos anqué ellos eran tan diferentes uno del otro, agite mi cabeza no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que actuar rápido el tiempo estaba corriendo.

-Donni aquí no hay nada ¿estás seguro que esa cosa funciona?- pregunto la tortuga de la banda roja, ahora sabia el nombre de la tortuga del Boo.

-Estoy un 87% seguro- respondió.

Me aclare la garganta aunque no importaba cuanto me esforzara por sonar amable mi casco no me lo permitiría sonaría masculino eh intimidante.

-Buenas noches caballeros-dije y la respuesta fue inmediata todas las tortugas voltearon a verme y de inmediato sacaron sus armas, salte del techo y aterrice ágilmente.

No saque mis armas eso solo los pondría más a la defensiva, si quería que confiaran en mi debía mostrarme dócil, nada amenazante aunque eso sería difícil considerando mi apariencia en este momento tal vez si hubiera venido sin mi casco sería más sencillo pero no podía arriesgarme a revelar mi identidad así que sería por la forma difícil.

-Tranquilos no planeo pelear con ustedes- dije levantando las manos en modo de rendición.

-¡Wow! Escuchaste su voz es tan cool es como escuchar a Batman-dijo la tortuga de la banda naranja y sus hermanos simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Es enserio Mikey?-dijo la tortuga de la banda roja, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Mire la escena divertida esto no estaba para nada dentro de mis planes.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Leo, baje mis manos y comenzamos.

-No puedo decirlo por lo menos no aquí, estoy aquí porque necesito respuestas y solo ustedes pueden dármelas- respondí.

-¿Qué clase de respuestas?-pregunto de vuelta Leo.

-Tampoco puedo decirles, ¿no conocen un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser escuchados?-

-¿Y para qué? ¿Para atacarnos por la espalda?-dijo la tortuga de la banda roja.

-Si quisiera atacarlos ya estarían derrotados-dije negando la cabeza.

-¿Enserio? ¡Entonces porque no lo averiguamos ahora!-respondió la tortuga de la banda roja mientras gritaba y saltaba para atacarme con sus shais, esquive el ataque sin esfuerzo, el ataco y esquive.

-Eh dicho que no quiero pelear con ustedes-dije y me agache pateando sus piernas haciendo que cayera. De inmediato se levantó aunque esta vez sorprendido y cauteloso.

-¡Raph es suficiente!- grito Leo, pero el no escucho y volvió a atacarme, no tenía tiempo para esto, justo cuando iba a tocarme tome su muñeca y con la palma abierta golpe su estómago o donde se supone que debía de estar, el impacto lo empujo y cayó sobre su caparazón.

-Escucha, no quiero pelear mas no hasta que pueda tener respuestas, si después quieres pelear con gusto te concederé tu petición- dije mientras el comenzaba a levantarse y su mano estaba apretando su estómago, me miro con esos verdes ojos con odio pero al mismo tiempo ahora con respeto. Vaya forma de ganarse el respeto de alguien.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos qué clase de respuestas buscas?-dijo Donni.

-Necesito saber sobre el tecnodromo y el mutageno- dije y las tortugas abrieron sus ojos.

-¿Tu sabes sobre el Kraang?-dijo Leo, así que se llamaban Kraang, asentí.

-¡Oh! así que quieres saber sobre el Kraang, viejo lo hubieras dicho antes nosotros somos expertos en Kraangsofia- dijo Mikey puso sus manos en mis hombros guiñándome uno de sus ojos azules.

-¿Entonces responderán mis preguntas?-

-¿Y cómo sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad?- dijo Raph parecía que ya no le dolía el golpe se recuperaba rápido.

-Honestamente yo no lo haría, estando en su lugar no lo haría pero sin embargo piensen esto, ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, detener al Kraang-dije sin el menor ápice de mentira, ellos me miraron.

-Bien nos das un momento- dijo Leo dando una sonrisa apenada, las tortugas me dieron la espalda formaron un circulo, para darles aunque sea un poco de privacidad me recargue contra la pared y cruce los brazos contra mi pecho esperando su veredicto.

-Bien chicos y ¿ustedes que opinan?-dije viendo a Mikey, Donni y Raph.

-¡Yo digo que lo llevemos a la guarida!, me cae bien tiene una voz cool y derroto completamente a Raph, jajajaja ojala lo hubiera grabado- dijo Mikey a lo que Raph contesto con un golpe en la cabeza.

Suspire, mire a Donni.

-¿Y tú que dices Donni deberíamos llevarlo a la guarida?- el paso su mano por la barbilla y suspiro.

-Bueno él podría tener información que también puede ser útil, pero deberíamos llevarlo a ciegas para que no sepa donde vivimos, exactamente- asentí.

-Bien chicos este es el plan, lo llevaremos a la guarida pero le cubriremos la cara para que no sepa el camino hay supongo que podremos averiguar quién es y qué es lo que planea- dije y todos asintieron.

Nos separamos y voltee a ver al chico o amenos eso parecía no era más alto que Donni pero no era más bajo que Raph debíamos tener la misma estatura pero vestido completamente de negro parecía más grande y algo intimidante por no decir su casco que parecía estar cubierto de vidrio negro que relucía en la noche, estaba recargado contra la pared de ladrillos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Volteo su cabeza a mí esperando la respuesta.

-Ya lo decidimos y te llevaremos a la guarida hay podremos decirte lo que quieres saber y tú nos podrás decir quién eres-dije.

-Bien, gracias- respondió, bien por lo menos era amable, escuche como Mikey busca en la basura y grito triunfante al sacar una caja de la basura.

-Pero tú sabes tenemos que….bien tu entiendes…-

-Entiendo, si esas son sus condiciones acepto no tengo nada que perder en todo caso-dijo antes de que terminara.

Asentí y mire a Mikey para que le diera la caja, la tomo y se la puso, vaya tapando su cabeza parecía un poco menos intimidante ahora, bien tortugas en marcha.

Me pareció que pasaron por lo menos 20 minutos que pase con una caja en mi cabeza, me guiaron por lo que pude escuchar las alcantarillas, bueno pensándolo lógicamente era razonable que vivieran bajo tierra, aunque en silencio aprendí el camino a su guarida eran 26 pasos y luego girabas a la derecha luego 57 pasos y girabas a la izquierda fue así que irónicamente incluso con los ojos tapados supe el camino, en el trayecto Mikey me tomo de los hombros y me guio sin dejar de hablar un momento, hablaba de cosas triviales y me preguntaba si me gustaba la música y de qué tipo, si sabía utilizar la patineta cosas que contestaba con simples respuesta como un sí o un no.

Hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino y me quitaron la caja aunque tarde en volver a enfocar la vista el lugar donde estábamos no estaba mal incluso era acogedor, era una estación de tren abandonada pero ellos la habían convertido en su hogar, pasaron entre las barras de acceso y yo los seguí baje las escaleras mirando mejor su hogar.

-Bienvenido a nuestra guarida-me dijo Mikey mientras sonreía.

-Gracias es acogedor- respondí sinceramente.

-Bien y ya que estamos aquí deberíamos…-comenzó a decir Leo pero se detuvo cuando una figura alta vino hacia nosotros, era una rata en la mejor expresión de la palabra, al igual que las tortugas caminaba erguido, llevaba un kimono de seda, donde generalmente lo utilizaban en Japón debía ser originario de ahí, tenía una postura firme y serena me dio la imagen de un maestro y a la vez de un padre, sus ojos marrones fijaron su vista en mí.

-Leonardo parece ser que tenemos una visita- dijo con su acento japonés marcando en su ingles miro a Leo y este comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero se compuso al ver las caras horrorizadas de sus hermanos.

-Sensei, él es un amigo, él quiere ayudarnos con el Kraang-respondió aclarándose la garganta, él volteo a verme y me sonrió asintiendo.

-Entonces si es un amigo en un placer conocerte- dio una reverencia.

-No el gusto es mío, es un honor que me acepten en su morada- dije inclinándome respetuosamente, había pasado suficiente tiempo en Japón para conocer sus costumbre y tradiciones.

-Bien entonces cual es el motivo de tu visita- dijo ahora más calmado el asunto.

-Necesito respuestas que solo ustedes me pueden dar, es sobre el Kraang-respondí

El asintió y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su barba plateada, me miro.

-Comprendo tu inquietud, así que para responder tu preguntas acompáñanos al dojo hay te sentirás cómodo- dijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a unas escaleras que conectaban a un cuarto.

-Claro, muchas gracias-respondí y lo seguí, las tortugas se quedaron viéndonos sorprendidos de cómo habían pasados las cosas los mire y moví la cabeza indicándoles que nos siguieran espabilaron y todos entraron al dojo.

Una vez entre me sentí nerviosa había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pisado un dojo y aunque no fuera a pelear si no solo hablar no podía quitarme esa sensación de que estaba por tener una batalla, el maestro se sentó de rodillas enfrente de un árbol que crecía maravillosamente bajo techo era impresionante, una evidencia de que muchas cosas hermosas crecían bajo tierra y atrás de él las tortugas dos a cada lado sentados igual que su sensei, estaba parada frente a ellos esperando.

-Por favor toma asiento- dijo, asentí pero antes de sentarme recordé que no podía hacer esto, no así, era una falta de respeto estar armada mientras se platicaba pacíficamente así que tenía que quitarme lo que estorbaba.

Esto no estaba pasando como lo había planeado, pero no había marcha atrás, ahora que sensei sabía que habíamos llevado a un completo extraño a la guarida, estábamos en el dojo para tener una plática pacifica, el maestro Splinter le pidió que tomara asiento, el asintió y justo cuando estaba por sentarse se levantó por un momento se quedó quieto y comenzó a quitarse su gabardina negra, mire sorprendido y voltee a ver a mis hermanos estaban igual de confundidos que yo mire a sensei pero el permanecía tranquilo.

Así que yo también solo observe, al quitarse su gabardina revelo un par de katanas que colgaban de su cinturón, junto con varias bolsas que seguramente guardaban armas también, que no podía identificar, ahora podía ver claramente como vestía tenia puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro reluciente, pantalones militares con camuflaje en tonos diferentes de gris, botas al igual que todo negras y guantes de cuero, comenzó por quitarse las Katanas las junto y las puso a su lado en el suelo, luego siguió quitándose el cinturón poniéndolo al lado de las katanas, se agacho y saco dos enormes cuchillos curvados como garras de gato, los junto y los puso al lado, saco otro par de sus mangas, otros más de su espalda estaba impresionado cuantas armas más traía consigo no las había contado pero veía que a su lado tenía todo un arsenal.

Era la primera vez que sentía que traía demasiadas armas, fingí no ver la cara de las tortugas cuando comencé a sacar mi colección de armas seguí pausadamente pero con prisa, mientras sacaba cada arma que tenía, mire a mi lado a sus ojos debía ser un arsenal ambulante, pero para un asesino esto era lo básico, un par de granadas, balas de reserva (yo traía seis cartuchos), cuchillos, militares, de caza (tenía en total veinte), bombas de humo (Letal y no letal), mi Katanas, mi par de pistolas automáticas, hasta que por fin ya no tenía más armas, me senté, ahora venía lo difícil, levante mis manos y accione el botón de liberación del casco.

Todos nos quedamos viendo la cantidad impresionante de armas que poseía, sensei también las miro sin inmutarse y volteo a verlo mientras se sentaba alzo sus brazos hacia su casco donde acciono un boto y pude escuchar el sonido de aire escapándose, abrí mis ojo estaba quitándose el casco veríamos quien era en realidad aunque cuando vi su cara no era para nada lo que esperaba ver, había imaginado que era un tipo rudo, como las películas tal vez calvo con cicatrices cualquier rostro hubiera sido aceptado pero lo que nadie lo esperaba, pero en cambio…

Vi a una chica, con piel pálida con un toque de rosado en las mejillas, tenía rasgos delicados y finos, cabello castaño largo ondulado que acomodo a su lado izquierdo, pero lo más impresionante de ella eran sus ojos poseían un color violeta claro y brillante, adornados con pestañas negras y largas que solo los hacían ver más grandes e hipnóticos. Ella era hermosa de una forma antinatural no era algo que veías en la vida real, si la hubiera visto en televisión o anuncios alegre, sonriente, llevando vestidos y ropa fina hubiera pasado desapercibida pero en persona estaba seria, vestida de negro y se le veía algo incomoda.

-¡Tú eres una chica!- grito Raph poniéndose de pie.

-¡Oh! ¡A Raph lo venció una chica!-grito Mikey mientras comenzaba a reír. Raph lo miro estaba tan enojado y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Mikey que seguía riendo mientras se apretaba el estómago, debía de admitir que era algo gracioso, incluso Donni sonreía tratando de contener su risa.

-Es suficiente están incomodándola- dijo sensei con un tono firme, de inmediato la risa de Mikey seso y Raph volvió a sentarse sin antes amenazar a Mikey chocando su puño contra su palma más tarde Mikey estaría perdido. Volví a centrarme en ella, seguía seria y callada.

-Por favor prosigue- dijo sensei, ella asintió y siguió la chaqueta, bajo el cierre y tuve que apartar la vista, ahora que sabía que era una chica sentía que debía darle privacidad para quitarse la ropa, a mi lado Raph miraba al techo Donni miraba al suelo, solo Mikey seguía mirándola sonriente a veces me gustaría tener la inocencia de Mikey en estos momentos, cuando escuche que algo era puesto en el suelo volví a mirarla grave error, una cosa era que tuviera una cara bonita pero cuando esa cara tenía por soporte un cuerpo mm…bastante… bien formado?

Bajo esa chaqueta había un cuerpo bastante femenino con curvas marcadas donde se supone que debían estar, vestida con una camiseta de licra negra que se le pegaba como si fuera una segunda piel, vi cómo se quitaba los guantes negros y los ponía encima de la chaqueta doblada, trate con todo para evitar sonrojarme, cosa que falle, a mi lado tanto Raph como Donni estaban levemente sonrojados también y era más evidente por nuestra piel verde, ¡Maldición!

Ella suspiro, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Muchas gracias por su paciencia- dijo con una voz acorde a ella suave como terciopelo, una gran diferencia a su voz anterior fría y amenazante, sensei asintió.

-Mi nombre es Isabel y gracias por traerme aquí apresar de todo, lamento lo ocurrido anteriormente mi intención nunca fue herir a nadie- dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaron en Raph, y se inclinó, el asintió nervioso.

-Y antes que nada me gustaría decirles algo para así evitar malentendidos, porque quiero expresarme con ustedes libremente no voy a mentirles descubrí su existencia por mano de alguien más, alguien que no les desea ningún bien-

-¿Alguien más? y ¿quién es ese alguien?- pregunto sensei.

-Un viejo enemigo suyo le llaman Destructor, el me contrato para asesinar a sus estudiantes y traerlo ante el-

 **¡Gracias por leer!, perdón por dejarlos así en medio del drama soy algo malvada pero subiré el próximo capitulo pronto hasta entonces, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alianzas

**Volví y con un nuevo capítulo, lamento la espera las semanas de evaluación son terribles, pero sin más retrasos disfrútenlo no soy dueña de Tmnt derechos reservados por Nikelodeon**.

El humo salía de la pequeña taza de cerámica café, por su aspecto parecía antigua y la había usado bastante también, estaba sobre una pequeña mesa igual de antigua, sentada mire en silencio como sensei hacia la ceremonia del té, la había visto con anterioridad en mi viaje a Japón era un ritual bastante sencillo pero armónico, pero ahora esto tenía un significado diferente, era una invitación a una alianza.

¿Cómo fue que me había metido en esto?, en un principio solo había tenido la teoría de que compartiríamos información si ellos aceptaban, o incluso rechazarían la oferta de una alianza y cada uno iría por su lado con un mismo objetivo pero en cambio el resultado había sino no solo positivo sino demasiado para mi sorpresa repase las últimas dos horas hasta llegar a este punto.

-¿Tu estas con Destructor?-

-¿Eres una asesina?-

-¿Tú ibas a asesinarnos?-

Esas eran las preguntas que alcance a escuchar pero no pude responder por lo rápido que comenzaron a discutir, mire al sensei estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras pasaba sus dedos por su barba, luego pose mi mirada en Leo que me miraba confundido y al mismo tiempo no había dicho nada solo se limitaba a mirarme, luego volteo a ver a su sensei, suspire, cerré mis ojos esperando el veredicto, escuche un suspiro y abrí los ojos.

-Bien, Isabel así que eres una asesina contratada por destructor, para encontrarnos a mí y a mis hijos-dijo sensei, los demás guardaron silencio al escucharlo hablar.

-Así es-respondí, rápidamente comenzando a sentir que esto acabaría mal.

-Y dime entonces ¿qué fue lo que te hizo desconfiar de, él?- pregunto y abrí los ojos sorprendida no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Yo… sé que sonara improbable pero había algo en el que no cuadraba generalmente solo hago mi trabajo, no me involucro con el cliente pero cuando lo vi algo dentro de mí me dijo que no confiara en él, después descubrí a sus ninja robots y supe que había algo estaba mal- respondí.

-¿Y cuándo fue que descubriste sobre el Kraang?- pregunto sensei mientras asentía procesando mi respuesta.

-Fue ayer por la noche-respondí y en respuesta las tortugas dieron un suspiro de asombro.

-¿Tu descubriste sobre el tecnodromo, el mutageno y el Kraang todo en una sola noche?- me pregunto Donni, la emoción estaba impregnada en sus ojos castaños. Asentí.

-Sí, fue gracias a los mismos robots ninja que me guiaron al Kraang- conteste y a Donni se le cayó la mandíbula y pude apreciar que le faltaba un diente frontal, lo cual le daba una imagen algo infantil pero inesperadamente linda.

-¡Wow, increíble! ¿Es decir como lo hiciste?- comenzó a preguntarme emocionado, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Raph interrumpió.

-Bien Donni, acaso te has olvidado de que ¡ella quería matarnos!- grito Raph haciendo que Donni se encogiera.

-¡Raphael!-grito sensei haciendo que Raph se callara y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Isabel, ¿Destructor sabe que lo has traicionado?-me pregunto.

-No, hasta donde él sabe apenas estoy comenzando a buscarlos, por ahora él no se encuentra en el país según recuerdo-respondí causando gestos de sorpresas.

-¿Destructor se ha ido?-dijo Mikey, asentí y dio un pequeño grito de alegría.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora podemos relajarnos ¿no?-dijo alzando sus brazos al aire.

-Miguel ángel ese no es motivo para celebrar seguramente si Destructor de ha ido volverá con algo peligroso- dijo sensei y todos asintieron ahora serios.

-Isabel no es por ser malagradecido me alegra que descubrieras los planes de destructor y desertaras a tiempo, pero déjame preguntarte ¿estas dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por ayudarnos?- sensei me pregunto mientras me miraba no como una asesina sino como a una niña pequeña eso me desconcertó, no estaba acostumbrara a que alguien me mirara así y mucho menos que se preocuparan por mi después de todo las personas que antes los hacían ahora se habían ido.

-¿Abandonarlo todo?-dije con un nudo en la garganta, no porque en realidad abandonara realmente algo sino porque quería una pequeña parte de mi quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Si, en el momento que Destructor sepa que estas de nuestro lado no descansara hasta encontrarte y destruirte junto con nosotros, estamos en guerra pero tu aun puedes irte y alejarte de todo esto- dijo con un tono serio, por un momento pensé en lo que abandonaría si desidia quedarme y pelear con ellos, algo era seguro ya no podría ir de viaje por un largo tiempo después de todo si no los ayudaba no habría un planeta para conocer y también estaría rompiendo una promesa, suspire.

-Me quedare, peleare con ustedes después de todo este también es mi mundo-dije y sensei sonrió asintiendo.

-Entonces habrá que hacer una habitación para que te quedes-dijo y me quede en blanco.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Raph, en verdad yo también quería gritar lo mismo.

-¿Ella vivirá con nosotros aquí en la alcantarilla?-siguió Donni y también quería preguntar eso.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Bienvenida!- grito Mikey de alegría.

-Sensei ¿no será incómodo para ella?- pregunto Leo ahora.

Seguían lanzando preguntas que yo debí haber hecho pero estaba en un especie de Shock, hasta que despabile.

-Oh por favor no se preocupe no es necesario yo… rentare un departamento y…-comencé a excusarme hasta que el me interrumpió.

-No es una buena idea que vivas en la superficie, si Destructor decide buscarte y seguramente lo cual hará no habrá un lugar en el que estés segura, has decidido abandonarlo todo por nuestra causa lo menos que podemos hacer es darte un lugar seguro donde quedarte- dijo y no pude contradecirlo, no podía rechazar su oferta aun cuando quisiera, suspire y asentí.

-Está bien gracias, por darme un espacio en su hogar-respondí inclinándome en una reverencia.

Ahora estaba aquí tomando te con él, hacia una media hora que le había pedido a sus hijos que nos dejaran solos y eso hicieron, las cosas sí que habían tomado un rumbo interesante, ahora tenía muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas.

Escuche como servía él te en otra taza de cerámica acerco una taza mí en modo de invitación, la tome con ambas manos una con la palma bajo la taza y la otra sosteniéndola, el olor de las hierbas me relajo, amaba él te, de todo tipo me recordaba a mi niñez, di un pequeño soplo y un sorbo, era te Jazmín, suspire satisfecha desde que había llegado aquí no había podido encontrar un te echo como debía ser.

-Parece ser que te gusto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el suyo, me sonroje levemente.

-Sí, gracias esta delicioso-respondí mientras tomaba otro trago, sentí el líquido caliente bajar por mi garganta por mi esófago hasta mi estómago, esto era fantástico.

-Entonces Isabel dime ¿cómo fue que te volviste una asesina?-pregunto como si me preguntara la hora supuse que era para restarse importancia, mire la taza.

-Es… una larga historia- dije sin levantar la mirada, me sentía incomoda nunca pensé decirle a alguien el porqué estaba en este trabajo, porque nunca pensé que alguien me preguntaría.

-Ya veo, entonces será una historia para otra ocasión-respondió, me sentí aliviada, seguimos tomando te en un cómodo silencio, apreciando el sabor y el silencio, comencé a relajarme tanto que se me vino a la cabeza que había otra cosa que no les había dicho una muy importante, mi don, aclare mi garganta rompiendo el silencio. Sensei volteo a verme.

-También hay algo que tengo que decirle, o más bien mostrarle yo… tengo un don- dije mientras fugazmente mire su taza estaba medio vacía.

-¿Don? ¿Qué tipo de don?-pregunto, mire la pequeña tetera que estaba a su lado, me enfoque en ella y la levante, sentí su liguero peso, al levantar un objeto con la mente era muy diferente a levantarlo físicamente, aquí solo sentías el peso del objeto era como poder sentirlo sin sentirlo realmente, dirigí la tetera y serví un poco más de té a su taza ahora llena, una vez hecho esto la tetera volvió a su lugar sin derramar una sola gota, sensei abrió sus ojos ligeramente y soltó una risita.

-Vaya supongo que estas llena de sorpresas- dijo y tomo un sorbo de té, lo mire sorprendida no esperaba esa reacción.

-¿No le incomoda?-solté sin pensarlo y me arrepentí en el acto, ¿pero que me pasaba? generalmente no hablaba sin antes pensar.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido pero viéndote bien, eres alguien a quien no debe juzgarse por su apariencia-

Sentí una cálida sensación en mi pecho algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, asentí mientras volvía a tomar de mi te, el silencio volvió pero esta vez me sentí extrañamente aliviada como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima y me gusto.

Después de acabar, sensei me dijo que descansara, me dijo donde quedaba la cocina, el baño, el cuarto de sus hijos, me dio unas cuantas mantas para arroparme esa noche a lo cual le agradecí profundamente, al salir de dojo con las mantas y todo mi arsenal de armas, mi chaqueta, gabardina y casco, baje por las escaleras mientras cargaba todo en perfecto equilibrio, me encontré con las tortugas que estaban acostados en un sofá y otros en el suelo veían un programa de una pequeña televisión vieja, al escucharme todos voltearon a verme el primero en lanzarse a mí fue el pequeño Mikey.

-Así que…. Isabel ¿vas a vivir con nosotros?-dijo alegremente, mientras me ayudaba a cargar mis cosas. Ahora de cerca podía ver sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, también que tenía pecas de diferentes tonalidades de verde, me dio la imagen genuina de un hermano menor.

-Sí, espero no ser una molestia, si hago algo que los incomode por favor díganmelo-dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-Vamos no seas tan seria después de todo vamos a vivir juntos Isabel, mmm…. Isabel es un nombre largo ¿te puedo decir Isa?- me sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me apretujaba contra él, este día estaba volviendo a sentir muchas cosas que antes había ignorado, por ejemplo ahora necesitaba espacio personal.

-Claro, no veo porque no-respondí, me soltó y me sentí aliviada.

-Oh si no nos hemos presentado, soy Mikey el asombroso- dijo y sonreí asintiendo.

-Es un placer-respondí.

Ella sonrió y cuando lo hizo fue difícil no sentirse embriagado por su belleza era como una pintura en la cual en cada momento descubrías nuevas etapas de ella, en el dojo la había visto seria, sorprendida incluso avergonzada, pero ahora que sensei había decidido que viviría con nosotros eso cambiaba drásticamente nuestro equilibrio y no es que no hubiéramos vivido con una chica antes Abril por ejemplo tuvo una temporada que vivió con nosotros pero para desgracia de Donni eso había sido temporal, pero Abril era un amiga conocida confiábamos en ella pero en cambio Isabel o mejor dicho Isa ahora era una completa extraña para nosotros eso tomaría su tiempo en aceptarla.

-Y él es Donni, es el cerebro, el nerd, el…-siguió presentándonos Mikey mientras apuntaba a Donni como si fuera un juguete.

-Ya entendió Mikey-dijo Donni interrumpiéndolo, asintió mientras la saludaba.

-Es un placer también conocerte Donni-respondió ella devolviéndole el saludo de una forma educada y grácil, ¿cómo hacia eso? ¿No se supone que era una asesina?

-Él es Raph, es el gruñón-dijo susurrando lo último a Isa, volvió a sonreí asintiendo.

-Te escuche y no creas que eh olvidado lo del dojo-dijo Raph sin dejar de cambiar el canal de la televisión con el control remoto.

-Es un gusto también-respondió Isa.

-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿aun piensas matarnos?- dijo mientras seguía cambiando los canales, todos volteamos a verlo, no podía creer que le preguntara eso, estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando escuche una risa dulce, suave como campanillas de cristal y al voltear a ver era Isa.

-No, pero si cambio de opinión se los hare saber-respondió aun riendo, Raph volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo, eres bienvenida siempre y cuando no quieras matarnos- y volvió su atención al televisor, suspire su actitud siempre dejaba mucho que desear.

-Y por último pero no menos importante Leo es nuestro líder y le gusta Héroes Espaciales- dijo Mikey, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado.

-¡Mikey!- grite, el sonrió fingiendo que estaba apenado, Isa volteo a verme con esos ojos violetas ahora de cerca se veían más brillantes y podía ver que sus ojos pasaban por las distintas tonalidades del morado hasta su pupila, aún seguían siendo hipnóticos.

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo sonriendo cordalmente.

-Es un gusto también y bienvenida-respondí aun algo avergonzado.

-Gracias- dijo y después escuchamos un gruñido volteamos a ver a Mikey.

-Creo que es ¡Hora de Pizza!-grito alegremente y se levantó directamente a la cocina en unos minutos volvió con una caja de pizza abierta mientras comía un trozo y se volvió a sentar.

-Isa ¿quieres Pizza?-dijo mientras comía y le mostro la caja, ella asintió y tomo un pedazo.

-Claro, gracias- tomo el pedazo triangular entre sus manos delgadas y delicadas, le dio un mordisco, Mikey dejo la caja en el suelo donde todos tomamos un pedazo, mire de reojo a Isa que aún seguía comiendo como era posible que ella fuera una asesina, no importa por donde la miraras ella no daba la sensación de que te mataría solo cuando le dieras la espalda, de echo parecía frágil, pequeña, delicada daba más la sensación de algo que debía ser protegido y no algo de lo que debías protegerte, suspire, debía de dejar de pensar en eso seguí comiendo mi pedazo de pizza mientras enfocaba mi mente en la televisión lejos de esos peligrosos ojos violeta.

Eran las doce cuando decidí irme, estaban ya todos dormidos, me levante, comencé aponerme todo de nuevo, mis guantes, mi chaqueta, estaba poniéndome mi cinturón con mis katanas cuando Mikey se despertó y volteo a verme.

-¿Qué haces Isa?-bostezo aun soñoliento.

-Tengo que salir-dije mientras me ponía mi gabardina, Mikey casi salto.

-Pero ¿no vas a vivir aquí con nosotros?-dijo haciendo ojitos, ¿Cómo hacia eso?

-Si así es, pero deje todo mi equipaje con mi ropa incluida en mí cuanto de hotel- respondí volviéndome a poner el casco, Noa me saludo y en mi campo de visión apareció mi ubicación.

-Oh, ¿puedo acompañarte?- dijo saltando del sillón mientras se estiraba, mire a sus hermanos sí que estaban dormidos, supongo que no debía de importarles si me robaba a Mikey unos minutos.

-Claro vamos-respondí.

-¡Cool vamos!-caminamos a la entrada.

-¿Y cómo haces para que tu voz suene como la de Batman?-pregunto mirando mi casco

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios eso motiva bastante se aceptan correcciones, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7: Quien eres?

**¡Una vez más estoy de vuelta nenes! Y más feliz que nunca ahora que tengo tiempo para continuar la historia, pero antes que todo tengo que agradecer sus comentarios que me permiten mejorar la calidad de mi escritura ¡Gracias!**

 **No soy dueña de Tmnt derechos reservados para Nikelodeon.**

Si tuviera que resumir estos últimos tres días en una sola palabra seria: incomodo, no es que Isa fuera una mala huésped de hecho era todo lo contrario, ella hacia sus cosas sin molestar a nadie, casi parecía un fantasma, esperaba pacientemente sin queja alguna, era amable y cordial, pero tal vez debería empezar a retroceder un poco antes cuando las cosas comenzaron a volverse realmente incomodas.

Era de mañana, como todos los días en el baño estábamos todos, lavándonos los dientes, la cara y esperando un turno para usar la ducha, debido a que esto era antes una estación de tren teníamos un baño público lo suficientemente grande para tener a cinco personas dentro y pudieras moverte libremente, en ese momento estaba lavándome los dientes frente al gran espejo mientras Donni y Mikey hacían lo mismo mientras platicaba alegremente y escupiendo pasta dental al espejo.

-Y entonces salimos de la alcantarilla y viejo ella es rápida-

-¿Quién Isa?-dijo Donni sacando por un momento el cepillo de su boca espumosa, inmediatamente volteé a ver a Mikey, ¿habían salido de la alcantarilla? y ni siquiera nos habíamos percatado.

-Si fue increíble, parecía como si pudiera correr por horas tuve que esforzarme por mantener su ritmo, fuimos por su equipaje al hotel donde se hospedaba y no van a creerlo ¡te ponen mentitas en la almohada!, Isa dijo que podía comérmelas mientras empacaba sus cosa y….-

La puerta se abrió mientras salía un montón de vapor que empaño los espejos.

-Bien, toda suya- dijo Raph secándose con una tolla su cabeza, en ese momento vi que una figura entro al baño, era Isa su cabello castaño estaba algo alborotado, vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le que se pegaba al cuerpo mostrando sus curvas, un short gris que hubiera deseado fuera más largo, tenía una mirada soñolienta y aun así parecía una modelo posando para una revista.

-¡Buenos días Isa!- grito alegremente Mikey con la boca aun llena de espuma. Ella volteo y sonrió.

-Buenos días para ti también Mikey- respondió y comenzó a lavarse los dientes, mientras cepillaba su pelo, me di cuenta de que tanto Donni como yo nos habíamos petrificado solo Raph y Mikey seguían en movimiento como si la presencia de Isa fuera algo natural, así que seguí lavándome los dientes intentando no verla, pero un brillo capto mi atención un brillo dorado seguí la mirada y vi que en su brazo tenía un brazalete, pero al mirarlo mejor vi que en realidad era un tatuaje estaba tan finamente echo que parecía una pieza de joyería real, tenía signos y figuras que nunca había visto y en el centro donde se unían los hilos y signos estaban tres figuras en negro que resaltaban como una mancha de tinta sobre una hoja blanca, la primera era un la silueta de un pájaro con el pecho pintado de rojo, justo abajo del pájaro estaba otra silueta pero era de un gato negro con un collar rojo y un cascabel dorado por ultimo abajo había una simple figura de una flor de loto, ¿Qué significaban esas figuras? ¿Y que significaban esos signos? Me pareció que las figuras no tenían nada en común pero formaban un hermoso tatuaje, trate de analizar lo que significaba aquello me pareció que el tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que Isa termino y salió del baño, suspire y me enjuague la pasta dental.

-Vaya puede ser una asesina, pero tiene un cuerpo que mete miedo- dijo Raph mientras comenzaba a lavarse los dientes. Voltee a verlo sorprendido no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, cuando yo había estado ocupado tratando de entender su tatuaje.

-¿Qué? no me digas que no te le quedaste viendo a sus grandes pe…- antes siquiera terminar la frase Donni le tapó la boca y señalo con la mirada Mikey, que estaba haciendo gárgaras y luego escupió.

-Vieron sus grandes ¿qué?- dijo sonriente, de inmediato entre en pánico y trate de completar la frase sin quitarle la inocencia.

-Sus… ¡ojos! Si, sus ojos son grandes ¿no?-dije riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Oh sí! son bonitos tiene un color extraño no pensé que existieran de ese color-respondió y Donni y yo suspiramos aliviados mientras Donni liberaba a Raph.

-Sí, su color es sumamente extraño una anomalía bastante pelicular diría yo-dijo Donni mientras también terminaba de lavarse los dientes.

-¿Y te imaginas si yo tuviera los ojos así?, ¡seria asombroso!- dijo alegremente ya imaginándose las posibilidades.

-Eso sería imposible Mikey eso solo se hereda, seguramente alguno de sus parientes tuvo esa anomalía y ella la heredo también-

Cuando Donni dijo eso me congele por un momento ¿Ella tendría familia? y si la tuviera ¿ellos sabían lo que era y lo que hacía? o incluso ¿dónde se encontraba en este momento?, Isa era un total misterio para nosotros no sabíamos de donde venía aunque por su forma de hablar inmediatamente sabias que era extranjera, pero aun así con tantas preguntas solo había una forma de contestarlas y solo ella podía darte las respuestas cosa que no haría ahora tal vez con el paso del tiempo sabríamos quien era en realidad ella.

Horas más tarde después del incomodo encuentro en el baño todos estábamos relajándonos, Donni estaba centrado en su laptop, Raph leía un comic, mientras Mikey y yo veíamos la televisión, mientras Isa al igual que Donni estaba concentrada en su laptop que no podía ser más diferente a la de Donni era negra delgada y se veía como nueva, estábamos conviviendo en un silencio no cómodo pero amenos sabíamos que podamos estar en el mismo lugar sin incomodarnos con ella y ella de nosotros lo cual me puso a pensar que en realidad ella en ningún momento sintió repulsión o miedo al vernos o tocarnos lo cual era sumamente extraño o tenia nervios de acero o simplemente no se sorprendía con facilidad.

Seguí cambiando de canal a la televisión buscando algo interesante que ver y como Héroes Espaciales no empezaba hasta dentro de una hora era un trabajo complicado buscar algo que entretuviera hasta entonces, no fue hasta que algo sonó que quiete mi atención del televisor, era un sonido fino y armonioso era un violín, Isa levanto su vista de su laptop busco en su maleta hasta que saco un celular negro y lo abrió de inmediato, lo que salió de su boca al contestar no pude entenderlo más, estaba hablando en otro idioma.

Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina sin dejar de hablar, voltee a ver a Donni a él también le había interesado lo ocurrido.

-Está hablando en otro idioma-susurre, Donni asintió sin apartar la vista de la cocina.

-Sí, es extraño por lo que puedo escuchar está hablando en ¿ruso?- contesto en susurros pasando su mano por la barbilla tratando de descifrarlo.

-¿Puedes entender lo que dice?-dije esperanzado. Donni negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo entender italiano, japonés al igual que tú y francés pero el ruso esta fuera de mi liga- respondió enumerando con sus dedos, ambos seguimos mirando la cocina Isa estaba enfrascada en una acalorada platica con quien sabe quién y de repente se me vino una idea un tanto descabellada pero amenos respondería una de mis preguntas.

-¿Donni tú crees que sea de Rusia?- dije y Donni se encogió los hombros como respuesta.

-Es una posibilidad-suspire derrotado, aun sin respuestas.

-¿Y porque no le preguntan?-dijo Mikey sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-¿Qué? No Mikey no creo que nos responda nada, no ahora-respondí.

-Te equivocas-respondió sonriente. Lo mire no era posible que Mikey…. o ¿sí?

-Espera un segundo Mikey ¿tú qué sabes sobre Isa? ¿Qué le has preguntado?-le pregunto Donni mientras me miraba.

-Oh que ella tiene 15 años, antes vivía en Paris y le gusta los gatos, ¡ha viajado por todo el mundo!, le gusta la música clásica y leer dice que necesita cada año una expansión para acomodar sus libros y mmm…. Él te le gusta mucho también- mire sorprendido como es que Mikey sabia tanto.

-Vaya al parecer alguien averiguo muchas cosas interesantes-Dijo Raph sin quitar la vista de su comic.

-¿Cuándo fue que supiste todo eso?-dijo Donni sorprendido.

-Oh ayer cuando fuimos por sus maletas comenzamos a platicar y yo le dije sobre el mutageno y nuestra historia sobre el mutageno, destructor, el Kraang sobre Cabeza de piel y….-

-Espera un momento ¿le contaste todo?- pregunte ahora alarmado a veces Mikey podía impresionarme pero con eso también venia incluida con una metida de pata por su parte.

-¡Si! ¿No es increíble, después de todo ella no va a ayudarnos?-dijo sonriente y orgulloso, no pude decirle que había cometido un error al revelar tanto, suspire y mire a Donni el también pensaba lo mismo, estaba a punto de platicar de eso con Mikey cuando Isa salió de la cocina con el celular en la mano.

Suspiro, se volvió a sentar y tomo su laptop ahora más concentrada que antes sin dejar de teclear, todos volvieron su atención a lo que estaban Donni a su laptop y yo a la televisión, ahora sabíamos un poco más sobre ella eso por el momento me dejo tranquilo hasta cierto punto.

El día pasó lento pero sin pausas, en realidad parecía como cualquier otro día, Isa no alteraba nuestra rutina de ningún modo incluso cuando fue e tiempo de comer solo comía en silencio mientras parecía tener la mente en otro lado, platicaba con Mikey cuando él le preguntaba algo incluso cuando sensei se unió a nosotros le preguntaba cómo estaba y ella le respondía de forma educada y respetuosa.

Una vez terminamos de comer fui a meditar junto a sensei, por unas horas trate de tener paz mental pero no podía cada vez que trataba en mi mente aparecían unos ojos violeta y tenía que volver a empezar.

-Leonardo ¿Qué te ocurre hoy estas muy distraído hijo mío?- Dijo sensei a mi lado, suspire derrotado y si le decía a sensei sobre las dudas que tenia de Isa…

-Sensei ¿está seguro de que podemos confiar en Isa? Es decir no sabemos nada sobre ella y…-

-Leonardo dime ¿acaso con abril no fue lo mismo? no sabíamos nada de ella pero con el tiempo empezamos a conocerla y ahora no es una muy buena amiga ¿aun aunque no esté con nosotros?-

-Pero sensei con Abril fue diferente ella… no es una…-no pude completar la frase.

-Asesina-sensei completo la frase y asentí.

-Leonardo eh hablado con Isa y créeme cuando te digo que ella no nos desea ningún mal y después de todo si ella hubiera querido matarnos ya lo hubiera hecho-

-Pero como lo sabe sensei ¿cómo sabe que no nos traicionara?-

-Bueno y ¿porque no le preguntas?- dijo sonriendo, trate de decir algo mas pero no tenía palabras, suspire, asentí.

-Bien hijo mío, trata de conocerla pero ten cuidado con lo que preguntes, ella igual que yo parece ser que también perdió a alguien importante-

-¿Ella se lo dijo?-

Sensei negó y por un momento pude ver que sus ojos mostraron una tristeza infinita la misma mirada que mostraba cuando nos contaba cuando su amada esposa Tang Shen murió.

-No pero… al mirarla a los ojos lo supe-

Al salir de dojo tenía más preguntas que antes, todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, sus ojos, ¿ese tatuaje que significaba?, entonces ella al igual que sensei lo perdió todo y si así fue ¿que la empujo a ser una asesina? Claro no todos tenían el pensamiento de sensei de comenzar una vida nueva y tranquila entonces en ella ¿que fue diferente?, seguí pensando y pensando ya me parecía a Donni caí sobre el sillón agotado a este paso me daría un dolor de cabeza cerré mis ojos y apenas llevábamos un día juntos, suspire.

-¿Te sientes bien?- una voz suave hizo que abriera los ojos y casi salte del sillón, unos ojos violetas me miraban atentos, era Isa.

-Eh ¡sí!….Isa no te preocupes, estoy bien- respondí nervioso, ella me miro y ladeo su cabeza igual que un pájaro que mira curioso algo.

-Bien, es que…. te vi cansado y preocupado pensé que… tal vez necesitabas algo…-dijo torpemente eso era algo nuevo, sonreí tratando al igual que ella torpemente decirle que estaba bien así pasamos los dos tratando de discúlpanos hasta que ambos reímos.

-Lo siento, yo no convivo mucho y no sabría si alguien se siente cómodo o no en mi presencia- dijo nerviosa casi me pareció irónico que ella fuera la que se sintiera nerviosa porque incomodara su presencia es decir ¿a que chico le incomodaría su presencia?

-Bien… a mí no me incomoda es decir… que estés aquí-dije pasando una mano por mi nuca ella asintió.

-Gracias-susurro mientras sonreía, así ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mire a mi alrededor no había señales alguna de Mikey, Donni o Raph parecía que estábamos solos. Tome el control del televisor y la encendí justo cuando Héroes Espaciales comenzaba la sangre subió a mis mejillas, oh no.

Mire a Isa de reojo miraba el programa sin reírse o algo parecido, tal vez solo lo hacía por educación.

-Si quieres me puedo ir-dijo, voltee a verla sorprendió

-¿Qué?- dije sin pensarlo.

-Sí, vi que te sonrojaste y recordé que Mikey dijo que te gustaba este programa pero te avergonzó que lo dijera, así que si quieres me puedo ir para que lo veas tranquilo-dijo sin tristeza o decepción en su rostro, incluso su voz sonaba tranquila.

-Oh bien no me importa que estés aquí…. solo si quieres verlo, claro si no te gusta también lo puedo entender….-

-Bueno no puede darte una opinión sincera, porque nunca antes lo eh visto- respondió.

-Tu… ¿nunca has visto Héroes Espaciales?- ella negó con su cabeza.

-No yo…no veo mucho la televisión, en realidad nunca tengo tiempo para verla siempre estoy viajando y en movimiento si quiero saber algo puedo consultar internet, pero ahora veo que eso también tiene inconvenientes- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello enrollándolo.

-Oh… oh bien, si quieres puedes verlo conmigo y puedes decidir si te gusta o no-dije nervioso ella me miro y asintió.

-Bien… gracias Leo- dijo y asentí, tal vez sensei si tenía razón Isa no era tan seria y fría como parecía solo necesitaba tiempo para poder abrirse a nosotros, mire de reojo su tatuaje, los reflejos dorados parecían saludarme y me vino a la mente las palabras de sensei ella también había perdido a alguien antes tal vez por eso ella era así, tal vez algún día ella podría contarnos su historia y además ¿qué podía pasar?

 **Gracias por leer los veo a la próxima ¡Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8:Recuerdos

**Hola de nuevo volví con un capitulo nuevo, gracias por los comentarios me alegra que les guste la historia sin más retrasos comencemos. Derechos reservados por Nikelodeon.**

-Isabel ¿te has preguntado a donde vamos al morir?- levante mi cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, mientras que en mi regazo estaba cómodamente dormido Chat Noir dándome un agradable calor ese día de invierno, la mire aun cuando los años habían puesto arrugas en su rostro para mí era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su pelo blanco corto elegantemente peinado, me sonreía tiernamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Mmm… no ¿tú sabes abuela?-pregunte emocionada ella sabía tantas cosas, siempre que le preguntaba algo ella sabía la respuesta, siempre me enseñaba cosas nuevas y la amaba por eso porque ella sabía que amaba aprender.

-No, pero me imagino como seria o por lo menos me gustaría que fuera-dijo, tomo un sorbo de té de su taza favorita adornada con rosas rosas delicadamente pintadas sobre la porcelana.

-¿Y cómo te imaginas que es abuela?-pregunte deseosa de saber su respuesta, mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a acariciar el lomo de Chat Noir provocando un ronroneo como respuesta.

-Bien imagina que al morir tu alma se separa y frente a ti hay una línea que te separa del mundo de los vivos –comenzó a contarme.

-Aja-dije aún más emocionada.

-Y tú al pasar la línea encuentras todos aquellos a quienes amas esperándote-dijo con emoción y volteo a ver la pintura del abuelo su esposo que tanto amaba, colgada justo arriba de la chimenea que ese día habían encendido para combatir el frio invierno.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso!, entonces el abuelo está detrás de esa línea esperándote -dije, ella asintió.

-Él está del otro lado de la línea esperando y cuando yo me vaya estaré esperándote- dijo y yo hice una mueca.

-No abuela ambas iremos juntas-dije determinada, recordé que a mí no me daba miedo la muerte, mi abuela me había enseñado que no había que temerle a algo que de todas maneras sucedería era como temerle al amanecer o al anochecer y no importara lo que hicieras de todas maneras ocurriría.

Ella sonrió, en aquel entonces no lo entendía, no podía imaginar seguir mi vida sin mi abuela, al imaginar mi futuro hay estaba ella, pero… solo comprendí la verdad cuando fue demasiado tarde.

-Claro mi petirrojo juntas hasta el final- respondió sonriente, sonreí aún más porque sabía que así sería, así debía ser, así tenía que ser, había sido demasiado ingenua.

Por un momento sentí una inmensa felicidad, mi abuela tomo mis manos entre las suyas, sentí su tacto cálido, suave, me sentí segura, protegida, amada, la mire sus ojos violetas iguales a los míos me devolvieron la mirada y sonrió pero no estaba feliz, no había felicidad alguna en su mirada de echo se veía sumamente triste.

-Mi petirrojo nosotros te estamos esperando al otro lado de la línea- junto su frente con la mía y cerré los ojos.

Al despertar todo lo que pude ver era oscuridad, sentí como mi corazón latía rápido en mi pecho, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, incluso aun podía sentir su calidez en mis manos incluso mi regazo aun podía sentir el peso de Chat Noir, comencé a llorar en silencio mientras me mordía las labios para evitar se escapara algún ruido, había sido tonta, ingenua, estúpida, ignorante y tan feliz, ahora nunca más volvería a sentirme así, lo supe cuando ella se fue, cuando todos se fueron y me dejaron sola, instintivamente levante mi mano hacia mi brazo derecho y toque mi tatuaje, parecieron que pasaron horas en las que solo lloraba hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude ver mi entorno, estaba acostada en un sofá dentro de una alcantarilla viviendo con cuatro tortugas ninja y su sensei que era una rata.

Me levante apartando las sabanas mientras más lagrimas caían de mi rostro las limpie rápidamente, suspire, no podía dormir más por esta noche mire el reloj de mi celular eran las cuatro de la mañana, genial simplemente y jodidamente genial. Me recargue mientras me tranquilizaba, había soñado con mi abuela rara vez soñaba con ella y las pocas veces que lo hacía solo eran recuerdos de mi niñez duraban tan poco pero eran los que más me afectaban, su solo recuerdo era suficiente para hacer que me derrumbara, en todos los sentidos.

-Del otro lado de la línea- susurre tan bajo que apenas yo pude escucharlo. Suspire, aquí en la oscuridad me sentía cómoda, sonreí irónicamente de niña me aterraba la oscuridad, la odiaba, no podía dormir sin tener una luz encendida, pero ahora me sentía mejor así, nadie podía verme, nadie podía herirme, me podía esconder y fingir que no existía porque eso era lo que más quería ahora.

Estar con ella al otro lado de la línea.

Era ya de mañana había tomado un baño con la esperanza de que el agua se llevara mi depresión y funciono en cierta manera me tranquilizo, al salir me vestí rápidamente con el constante miedo de que alguien entrara y me viera cosa que sería sumamente incómodo, aunque fingí no notarlo, ayer había incomodado a los chicos tal vez debería entrar solo cuando ellos no estuvieran así sería mejor para todos, me puse una blusa negra con cuello en V junto con unos shorts de mezclilla, me cepille mi pelo ahora más tranquila mientras me miraba en el espejo, mi piel pálida estaba un poco más brillante por la ducha, mi pelo un poco más oscuro y mi cara, dios, desearía tener otra cara, era tan parecida a ella cuando era joven, como dos gotas de agua había dicho mi abuela pero ahora me parecía cruel, casi como un castigo, suspire y termine de cepillarme haciendo una cola de caballo alta hoy tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, Salí del baño y fui directamente a tomar algo para desayunar.

Entre a la cocina y encendí la luz, busque en las alacenas solo había condimentos, bien aquí no hay nada, me dirigí al refrigerador para mi sorpresa tampoco había nada solo una caja de pizza, la saque solo había un trozo, bueno era mejor que nada, era extraño no tenían leche o frutas ni se diga verduras, aunque pensándolo lógicamente ellos no podían tener eso porque era necesario comprarlos en la superficie, bien entonces yo iría necesitaría ir a comprar víveres aunque era buena no podía vivir solo comiendo pizza. Y ellos tampoco deberían.

Puse el pedazo en el microondas, mientras esperaba busque un vaso para ponerle agua, mientras lo hacia comencé a recordar mi abuela, suspire necesitaba controlarme no podía permitirme deprimirme y llorar, no podían verme débil ¡era una de los mejores asesinos del mundo maldición!

-Parece ser que madrugaste Isabel- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos voltee y hay estaba sensei, ¿cómo fue que no me percate de su presencia? luego la respuesta vino directo a mí, es porque él era un ninja ese era su trabajo.

-Sí, lo siento Buenos días-dije dando una pequeña inclinación, el dio una pequeña inclinación y sonrió vi como sus bigotes blancos se agitaban con el movimiento.

-No necesitas disculparte, después de todo esta también es tu casa-dijo y asentí.

-Gracias solo necesito acostumbrarme- dije mirando el microondas, trate de no mirarlo no podía dejar que el me viera a los ojos, que aun debían estar rojos por mi sesión de llanto, suspire cuando escuche sonar al microondas, saque la rebanada y comencé a comérmela, mire como sensei ponía agua en la tetera seguramente para hacer su te, lo que daría por una taza de té ahora.

-Isabel- dijo e inmediatamente voltee maldije en mi interior hora seguramente ya lo sabía.

-¿Si?-respondí, el me miro pero no pareció inmutarse, tal vez no lo había notado.

-¿Te gustaría una sesión de entrenamiento en él dojo, ahora?- me pregunto, ¿porque siempre sus preguntas me tomaban por sorpresa?, sabía que tal vez solo era una invitación para ver mis habilidades o tal vez ¿era con otro fin?

-Claro me encantaría- respondí y nos dirigimos al dojo.

Más tarde en el dojo sentí como si retrocediera en el tiempo, estaba aquí nerviosa solo que esta vez sí tendría que pelear o más bien entrenar y eso significaba que pelearía sin herirlo. Esto va a ser complicado.

Estábamos frente a frente con una saludable distancia de un metro lo suficiente como para que cada uno con un movimiento acortara esa distancia, tome aire llenando mis pulmones y relajando mis músculos, en mi mente recordé las palabras de mi antiguo maestro, un monje que creía mas en las palabras que en la violencia pero cuando debía usarla, la usaba, aunque al principio se reusaba a enseñarle a una mujer aun así me había aceptado, en ningún momento fue fácil yo me había entrenado con el fin de enseñarme a controlar mi ira, un sentimiento que me había carcomido y llevado a romper todos mis limites, limites los cuales no debía volver a romper, me había entrenado día y noche, me había roto los huesos y tendones, me había echo entrenar hasta que no podía siquiera respirar y aun así yo me levante y continuaba.

'Trata a tu oponente como si fuera más fuerte que tú'

Tome una posición defensiva sería una estupidez atacar primero y más aún cuando mi oponente sabia artes marciales, no estaba tratando con un estudiante estaba ante un maestro.

-¿Preparada?-dijo tomando una posición de ataque, tome aire por segunda vez oxigenando mi cerebro y asentí.

-Lista-respondí y expulse el aire, la pelea comenzó, el ataco y yo frene su ataque antes de que llegara mis costillas, con movimiento fluidos se convirtió en una danza perfectamente coreografiada yo ataque y el defendía, el me atacaba y yo contrarrestaba nuestros cuerpos de movían rápidos y certeros sin dejar un momento que alguno tomara un respiro ataque tras ataque, nos movíamos por el dojo conscientes del entorno, mientras peleaba sentía una extraña sensación de relajamiento poco a poco la depresión que antes había sentido parecía diluirse, con cada golpe mi mente olvidaba o por lo menos hacia retroceder cada recuerdo hasta que ya no podía pensar nada más en bloquear ataques y darlos nuestra danza continuo por lo que me parecieron minutos incluso si ya llevábamos una hora no lo notaria, en una pelea el tiempo era irrelevante.

Acababa de dar un golpe peligrosamente cerca de su cara que más tarde me arrepentiría de haber fallado, fue cuando algo largo y delgado como un látigo golpeo mi pie derecho ¿pero cómo? Su cola ¡por supuesto! ¿Cómo pude omitirlo?, mi espalda toco el suelo, esto aún no se acaba, rápidamente con mis brazos me impulse contra el suelo, di una vuelta en el aire cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo inmediatamente tome una pose de ataque, ambos nos miramos estábamos en posición de ataque con una distancia de dos metro que nos separaba, teníamos la respiración agitada y pude sentir una gota de sudor recorrer mi frente hasta mi mentón creo que necesitaría tomar otro baño después.

-Bien, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- dijo y ya no pude más, me reí no era una risa de felicidad por supuesto, solo lo hacía para evitar gritar, él lo había sabido todo el tiempo debía ser más cuidadosa.

-Sí, gracias-dije tratando de parar de reír, no le pregunte como sabia o como supo cómo hacerme sentir mejor simplemente dejaría esto como un misterio, por ahora.

-Me alegra, que te ayudara a desahogarte siempre que te sientas así puedes venir y entrenar- respondió posando su pata o ¿mano? En mi hombro, baje la mirada asintiendo.

-Yo… gracias, generalmente no tengo con quien desahogarme-respondí.

-Puedo ver porque, al igual que tu ha pasado tiempo desde que pele con alguien tan equitativamente, posees buenos reflejos, velocidad y talento para el combate además movimientos que nunca antes había visto-

-Bueno es porque me eh entenado en distintas artes marciales, ser asesina y viajar…tiene sus ventajas-solté una pequeña risita nerviosa, el asintió.

-Ya veo posees un gran repertorio además puedo ver que eres de las que aprenden rápido así que ¿Te gustaría aprender ninjutsu?-me quede sin palabras, lo mire y casi estuve a punto de entrar en su mente para saber en verdad si estaba bromeando o no.

-¿Esta seguro, de querer enseñarme ninjutsu? Es decir…no me malinterprete estaría honrada de aprender y que me enseñe pero está seguro de ¿enseñarme a mi… una… asesina un arte tan antiguo como ese?-pregunte ya cuando pude volver a hablar.

-No veo nada de malo en enseñarte incluso aunque seas una asesina yo te veré como mi estudiante nada más y nada menos y si eso no te convence en algún momento pelearas contra Destructor si decides aprender ninjutsu tendrás una ventaja sobre el sabiendo ya los movimientos y técnicas que él puede utilizar-

Tenía sentido si lo decía de esa forma, incluso sonaba como la única opción viable mientras destructor no estuviera, podía entrenar y tener un armas más a mi disposición, el tiempo estaba corriendo y si quería utilizar esa arma necesitaría aprender a usarla. Era una ventaja que no podía tirar por la borda él tenía razón, estábamos en guerra eso solo significaba que quien tuviera más armas ganaría y para nosotros perder seria perder nuestro mundo.

-Entiendo, si no tiene ningún inconveniente me sentiría honrada aprender ninjutsu, sensei- me incline aceptando su oferta para volverme su aprendiz.

-Y será un honor ser tu maestro-respondió inclinándose.

Cuando volvimos a levantarnos me sentía algo feliz ahora podría aprender nuevas técnicas de combate y sobre todo había algo que hace tiempo me tenía con una duda incluso antes de ser una asesina, las técnicas de los ninjas me parecían fascinantes y tener la oportunidad ahora de aprenderlas me hacía sentir como una niña otra vez.

-Bien, ahora Isabel debo advertirte te exprimiré tanto física como mentalmente-dijo completamente serio.

-No se preocupe porque yo no soy de las que se rinden y además aprendo rápido- respondí ambos sonreímos aceptando el reto que esto supondría.

Después de otra sesión de entrenamiento enseñándome rápidamente lo básico, sensei me pidió que lo acompañara y eso hice, me guio a donde se encontraban los cuartos de sus hijos había en el lado izquierdo cuatro habitaciones mientras que en el derecho tres y seguimos hasta derecha en la última que tenía una puerta de metal, en el camino me había explicado que tenían una habitación que era realmente grande, incluso tenía un baño propio.

-¿Y porque está desocupada tiene algo malo?-pregunte.

-No en realidad solo necesita un poco de mantenimiento, pero la razón es otra-respondió, abrió la puerta mostrándome que si era grande no tanto como mi antiguo departamento pero era lo suficiente espaciosa para mis libros, armas, muebles entre otras cosas.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunte mientras sensei prendía una pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo.

-Mis hijos, cuando eran más pequeños se pelaban contantemente por esa habitación por ser la más grande al final para evitar más disputas decidí convertirlo en una bodega, aquí guardamos algunas armas y los adornos de navidad entre otras cosas más.

Asentí mirando todos los objetos guardados, algunos estaban envueltos para evitar que el polvo los dañara otros eran juguetes viejos y rotos, incluso había un pequeño árbol de navidad, luego mire las paredes que tenían fisuras, en algunas partes la pared había comenzado a res quebrajarse, no era nada que un poco de cemento y sellador no pudiera solucionar, incluso encontré una puerta donde se supone debía estar el baño. No era mucho trabajo en realidad con unos dos días podía tener este cuarto listo para mudarme.

-Vaya muchas gracias-dije acercándome más a una fisura que tenía una pared a mi lado, no era profunda debía tener unos tres centímetros nada serio.

-En el transcurso de estos días podemos despejar la habitación para que por lo menos poner una cama donde puedas dormir-

-No se preocupe para hoy despejare esta habitación y comenzare a repararla mañana-dije emocionada, mientras comenzaba a levantar algunos juguetes.

-¿Estas segura? Son muchas cosas ¿no necesitaras algo de ayuda?-dijo sensei mirándome levanto su ceja mientras me veía ir de un lado a otro separando por categorías las cosas. Le sonreí asintiendo.

-No se preocupe yo me encargare de todo, además ahora tengo algo en que ocupar mi tiempo- respondí sin dejar de ordenar las cosas.

-Ya veo, entonces te dejo si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla-dijo mientras asentía y salía del cuarto.

-¡Si, gracias! no se preocupe-respondí, tarde media hora en acomodar todo en cinco pilas ordenas y en un rincón había acomodado las armas que encontré para luego dárselas a sensei, ahora venía lo divertido.

Me concentre en las pilas y las levante forme un circulo invisible a su alrededor para evitar tirar algo, ahora todo flotaba a unos metros del suelo y salí de cuarto vi que los chicos estaba entrenando en el dojo, era la oportunidad perfecta seguí mi camino mientras que una hilera de cosas y cachivaches me seguían en fila india, camine hasta la salida más cercana abrí un poco la tapadera, rápidamente con la mente abrí los contenedores de basura y envié las cosas directo a los contenedores, una vez hecho esto volví a la alcantarilla, sonreí ahora necesitaba ir a la superficie a comprar algunas cosas, salí del cuarto y busque en mi maleta, tome mi celular y marque un número.

El timbre sonó varias veces y escuche una voz algo escandalosa pero femenina.

-No puedo creerlo Shadow querido, cuanto tiempo sin escuchar de ti-dijo en ruso con un timbre emocionado y al mismo tiempo seductor, suspire, mi celular estaba conectado a mi casco por lo tanto en todas mis llamadas mi voz sonaría como como el masculino e intimidante Shadow y no como Isabel.

-Dasha, cuanto tiempo-respondí en ruso, Dasha una de los contrabandistas más grandes del mundo por no decir la más importante, si eras un asesino debías conocer su nombre porque tarde o temprano ocuparías sus servicios, ella trasportaba de todo y para todos, ella no tenía limites o amenos esos era lo que la ponía más en riesgo trabajaba tanto para el gobierno como para asesinos, mafiosos o cual quiera que pudiera pagar su servicio, cuando la conocí debía admitir que me había sorprendido un poco, era una belleza rusa en toda su palabra, era alta, rubia, ojos verdes y labios rojos como la sangre, era hermosa y ella lo sabía, utilizaba su belleza para hacer tratos tanto con hombres como mujeres ella no se cohibía con nadie, pero ella era fría como el hielo cuando de negocios se trataba tenia clientes habituales pero eras realmente afortunado cuando eras su favorito y yo por un accidente había caído en la lista de sus favoritos o mejor dicho los que tenían acceso a servicios especiales.

-Así que dime querido ¿a que se debe tu llamada?-

-Necesito tus servicios-

-Eso ya lose tontito, ¿acaso ya quieres que te de mi servicio especial?-suspire, el recuerdo vino a mi rápidamente en ese momento desee no tener memoria fotográfica, no es que fuera un recuerdo desagradable pero si fue algo incómodo muy incómodo.

El día en que me gane estar en la lista de favoritos, estaba en Brasil donde me habían contratado para matar a un traficante que se estaba volviendo bastante poderoso y la competencia no podía permitir eso y ¿quién mejor que un asesino para solucionar el problema?, ese día acababa de matar a la cabeza del cartel, cuando una guerrilla se desato, en mi carrera por salir de ahí me topé con Dasha que estaba acorralada contra la pared por un hombre y un cañón en la frente, en ese momento no sabía quién era pero actué y con un disparo en la cabeza el hombre cayó al suelo, le dije que me siguiera y ambos salimos ilesos, más tarde descubrí quien era ella cuando llamo a su gente para que la recogiera todo iba bien, hasta que ella me pidió que fuera a su oficina, en ese momento mi mente estaba ocupada en que tal vez por el rescate me daría dinero o tal vez simplemente me debía un favor ambas eran igual de buenas, me habrían puertas a muchas posibilidades pero no esperaba que esa posibilidad se abriera ante mi cuando entro vestida únicamente con una bata negra trasparente, en ese momento entendí cuál era el servicio especial.

-Temo que voy a tener que declinar otra vez Dasha-respondí.

-Oh tan puro y casto, Shadow sabes si no fuera porque me salvaste la vida me sentiría ofendida, pero por ti hare una acepción- respondió alegremente.

-Y te lo agradezco-

-¿Y dime que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Eh mandado unas coordenadas con tu secretaria, necesito que trasportes todo menos lo que hay en el ropero quémalo, tíralo véndelo lo dejo a tu elección-

-Oh ya veo… ¡Oh! Paris, entonces te vas a mudar mi Shadow ¿dime a donde te envió la mercancía?-

-New York-

-¿Qué? ¡New York! ¿Dejaras a Paris por New York?-dijo un tono indignado, suspire nuevamente.

-Así es, eh decidido vivir aquí por un tiempo-

-Bien, lo hare pero solo porque eres mi favorito y también hay otras coordenadas ¿acaso hay algo más que quieras transportar?-

-Sí, está en una bodega ten cuidado al transportarlo-

-Ya veo, muy bien tu mercancía llegara en tres días, enviare a mi equipo inmediatamente te veo en tres días mi Shadow-

-Hasta entonces Dasha- ambas colgamos al mismo tiempo, tres días tenía que tener todo listo era poco tiempo pero podía hacerlo ahora tenía que ocuparme de otro asunto si iba a estar aquí tenía que tener también una nueva identidad, abrí de nuevo mi celular y busque en la lista de contactos. Marque.

-¿Si, quien habla?- la voz ronca y serena de un chico francés sonreí probablemente sería la última vez que hablaría en francés en un largo tiempo.

-Shadow, necesito una identidad, es para una chica-

-¡Wow! tranquilo viejo, también me da gusto volver a escucharte si tan solo tus pedidos no me dieran dolor de cabeza-

-Perdona no tengo mucho tiempo y desde cuando te doy dolores de cabeza siempre te pago-

-Sí, es solo que tus pedidos exprés me dejan noches sin sueño pero no me quejo la paga lo vale y ahora dame los detalles ¿cómo quieres tu papeleo, clásico o Premium?-

-Gracias Adrien, quiero el Premium, para una chica, edad 15 años, europea, necesito acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, certificado escolar y lo clásico-

-Vaya otra noche sin dormir y ¿algún nombre en específico?-

Me quede congelada, un nombre, generalmente dejaba que el eligiera no me importaba el nombre que llevara mi pasaporte porque sabía que era falso, igual que todo lo demás, tal vez por una vez llevar mi nombre verdadero no sería tan malo.

-Isabel-

-Bien y que tal te suena Isabel Nightingale suena bastante europeo ¿no? Jajajaja, ignora la risa fingida el café está acabando conmigo-

Repase el nombre con el apellido no sonaba mal incluso era un poco irónico, sonreí.

-Si suena bien, ¿para cuando puedes tener los papeles?-

-En dos días los tendrás y ¿te los mando a donde siempre?-

-No estoy en New York cuando los envíes mándame las coordenadas para ir por ellos-

-¿New York? Muy bien eso es nuevo pero no me quejo, espero mi dinero ya en mi cuenta y si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer- colgó y suspire mientras sonreía parecía que todo marchaba perfectamente, escuche como la puerta del Dojo se abría mientras lo acompañaba el sonido de los chicos riendo, cerré mi celular preparándome para el abrazo de Mikey estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme.

-¡Buenos días Isa!- dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días para ti también Mikey- respondí sonriéndole.

 _Más Tarde_

Después de volver a comer pizza, tome mi casco y lo inspeccione cada semana le daba un chequeo para asegurarme que funcionara correctamente pero el problema ahora era que no tenía las herramientas para trabajar, recordé que Donni tenía un laboratorio tal vez podía pedírselas a él. Tímidamente camine hasta el laboratorio me pare en la entrada, suspire, tranquila solo pídele las herramientas con naturalidad que no se note que no tienes mucho contacto social, no repitas lo mismo que paso con Leo.

Al recordarlo sentí vergüenza, bien respira y actúa normal, abrí la puerta de metal, mire el gran espacio iluminado por lámparas que colgaban del techo, muchos escritorios de diferentes formas y tamaños, posters de la figura humana y de tortuga, tubos de ensayo acomodados, era un laboratorio en toda su palabra combinado con un taller mecánico y justo en el centro completamente ajeno a mi presencia o a todo, estaba Donni mezclando lo que parecían unos químicos en un tubo de ensayo.

Camine hasta situarme a su lado, con mi casco debajo de mi brazo derecho, me aclare la garganta, espere que volteara pero no lo hizo, al parecer no me escucho, sí que estaba concentrado así levante mi mano libre y le toque ligeramente el brazo pero la respuesta fue que Donni dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa volteo tan rápido que casi tira los químicos con los que estaba trabajando pero logro mantener la compostura, suspiro aliviando al ver el líquido aun en los tubos y después volteo a ver la causa del susto en pocas palabras a mí.

-¿I-sa? ¿Qué haces aquí? es decir…hola-dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente colocando los tubos de ensayo a salvo en el escritorio.

-Perdona no quise asustarte-respondí rápidamente volviendo a sentir vergüenza.

-No me asuste solo….me sorprendiste-respondió pasando su mano por la nuca, ahora que podía verlo mejor él era muy alto tanto que tenía que voltear mi cabeza para verlo a la cara o tal vez yo era muy baja y lo que pude ver eran unos lindos ojos café que estaban adornados con ojeras causadas por el cansancio.

-Un así perdón, casi tiras por mi culpa los químicos con los que trabajas-

-¡Oh eso! no te preocupes nada se rompió después de todo-

-Es un alivio- respondí y ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo al parecer no era la única con problemas sociales aquí lo cual me dio cierto alivio.

-¿Y dime que es lo que te trae al laboratorio?-pregunto Donni rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Oh, sí! perdón solo quería pedirte prestadas algunas herramientas para mi casco necesito hacerle un chequeo- dije mostrando mi casco Donni lo miro ahora interesado.

-Claro están en aquella esquina junto al escritorio y ¿te molestaría si lo inspecciono?- dijo apuntando al escritorio y luego mirando mi casco mientras sonreía. Mire hacia la dirección y luego a mi casco no vi ningún inconveniente en que examinara mi casco.

-Gracias y toma es todo tuyo- le tendí el casco y él lo tomo emocionado casi parecía un niño al que le dabas un juguete nuevo.

Me dirigí hacia la esquina mientras lo hacía pude ver mejor el laboratorio y al pasar por el escritorio vi una colección de fotografías que colgaban de la pared, me detuve al verlas, no es que la las imágenes fueran espectaculares de echo parecían bastante normales pero fue el sentimiento que me dio al verlas lo que me hizo detenerme.

Familia, alegría, esperanza y… ¿amor? Justo en la esquina había una fotografía con un marco rosa adornado con un par de corazones en la imagen estaba Donni sonriente empujando a una chica pelirroja en un columpio ambos se veían felices pero, pude ver que la alegría de Donni era diferente a la de la chica, era una felicidad que antes ya había visto, acaso Donni estaba…

-¿Encontraste las herramientas?-la voz de Donni me devolvió al presente.

-Oh perdón, es solo que me quede viendo las fotografías- respondí mientras rápidamente iba por las herramientas al encontrarlas las tome y al voltear vi que Donni también se había quedado viendo las fotografías sonreía al pasar su mirada por cada una de las fotografías hasta que llego a la fotografía de la chica pelirroja fue cuando su sonrisa se volvió dolorosa como si le quemara verla incluso puede ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos, suspiro.

Sigilosamente me situé a su lado, tal vez solo debía fingir no haber visto nada o ¿era mejor sacar el tema a flote?... si, esa no era una opción viable por ahora, yo era una desconocida para el para ellos, aunque también había personas que se sentían mejor al contarle sus problemas a extraños y solo había una forma de saber si Donni era uno de ellos, tome aire, solo se delicada pero réstale importancia.

-La chica es linda-dije como si hablara del color de la pared, el volteo a verme algo sorprendido. Le sonreí mientras acomodaba las herramientas en el escritorio.

\- Si, lo es-respondió con seguido con un profundo suspiro, ¿y ahora? ¡Mierda me había quedado sin opciones! ¿Ahora que le decía?, ¿le preguntaba por ella o simplemente dejaba el tema estancado? ¡Esto era complicado! Inmediatamente recordé que Mikey había mencionado que tenían una amiga humana llamada Abril, entonces la chica de la foto era Abril.

Y Donni debía tener sentimientos por ella, lo mire el aun miraba absorto la foto.

-La amas-solté y rápidamente me arrepentí, eso no era de mi incumbencia, maldita sea, incluso estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocaba pero algo dentro de mí me decía lo contrario, tome aire esperando su respuesta.

-¿Tan obvio es?- respondió avergonzado mientras pasaba su mano por su frente bajando por su cara y volviendo a su lugar, solté el aire aliviada y le sonreí.

-Solo un poco- respondí y el soltó un gemido y volvió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla giratoria ahora podía ver el cansancio que tenía incluso aunque fuera alto ahora se veía pequeño.

\- No le veo nada de malo-dije tranquilamente sin delatar lo nerviosa que estaba con esto, era como caminar por terreno minado con una sola palabra podría herirlo.

-¿Enserio? Incluso aunque ella sea un chica y yo…un _fenómeno_ , ¿estaba bien que sienta esto por ella?-dijo la palabra fenómeno muy bajo para evitar que alguien que no fuera yo la escuchara, de inmediato me enoje, incluso aunque yo tuviera forma humana, no lo era, al igual que ellos era una mutante aun cuando ellos no lo supieran, pero me controle y suavemente toque su mano.

-No te desprecies a ti mismo de esa forma, tú vales más que muchos humanos y además eres probablemente el chico más listo con el que me haya topado- dije suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, ambos nos miramos por un momento y vi en sus ojos algo de alivio.

-Gracias, supongo que si una chica como _tú_ piensa eso lo tomare en cuenta-respondió ahora más aliviado mientras me devolvía mi casco.

-Tranquilo, recuerda cuando tengas un día negativo, solo elévalo al cuadrado, así terminara siendo positivo-dije sonriente mientras tomaba mi casco. ¿A qué se refería a una chica como yo?

-Buena broma-dijo mientras reía. Ambos reímos ahora sentía que el ambiente se había alivianado y ambos volvimos a nuestro trabajo.

-¿Y dime como se conocieron?-pregunte mientras quitaba el cristal para llegar a los circuitos centrales.

-Es una historia larga-respondió, ¿debería presionarlo? O tal vez…

-Fue el primer día que salimos a la superficie…-dijo mientras agitaba circularmente los químicos en los tubos de ensayo, estaba sorprendida no esperaba que me lo contara amenos no por ahora, pero guarde silencio y escuche durante su relato, no pude evitar sonreír de como Donni describía a Abril, le decía sin darse cuenta nombres como princesa y chinchilla, me dijo sobre como secuestraron a su papa el Kraang y gracias a eso comenzaron a conocerse y Donni se enamoraba cada día mas de ella, entonces me di cuenta de que no se trataba de una simple atracción adolecente y de que si la amaba de verdad, se preocupaba por su bienestar, sus sentimientos la amaba tanto por su exterior como por su interior y no puede evitar querer que ella aceptara el amor de Donni, pero… no podía meterme en eso así que seguí escuchando a Donni que parecía ahora más a un Víctor Hugo describiendo a la Esmeralda, seguí trabajando mientras escuchaba palabras de amor de un chico profundamente enamorado a su primer amor.

 **¡Uf! Gracias por leer y creo que les debo una disculpa ya que salí de vacaciones, ahora vuelvo más bronceada :) y con muchas ganas de escribir, gracias por la espera hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9:Lindas y aterradoras Ardillas

**Hola a todos de nuevo, gracias por los comentarios que me hacen mejorar mi escritura y una cosa más antes de comenzar este capítulo transcurre en el episodio** _ **Invasion of the Squirrelandids**_ **se recomienda ver primero el episodio antes de leer el capítulo, gracias por su paciencia y comenzamos.**

Al abrir mis ojos todo estaba oscuro, me levante de mi cama improvisada dentro de mí ahora cuarto, me estire y bostece, prendí la bombilla que colgaba del techo iluminando el gran cuarto, solamente ocupado por mi equipaje, mis armas y la cama, acomodado todo en una esquina.

Suspire y fui directo al baño abrí la puerta mientras encendía la luz, le di un vistazo al baño las paredes estaban más resquebrajadas aquí debido a la humedad y daba la impresión de que las paredes lloraban casi salido de una novela de terror pero aun así era mejor que nada y no estaba tan mal, me acerque al pequeño lavabo y abrí la llave de inmediato salió agua rojiza espere un poco mientras que poco a poco el óxido del agua desaparecía, comencé a lavarme los dientes y me cepillaba el pelo, mire mi reflejo en el espejo lleno de moho, donde se reflejaron en una esquina unas cajas, termine de lavarme los dientes escupiendo el agua que me dejo un sabor metálico.

Me acerque a las cajas anoche las había descubierto al entrar al baño, lo cual se me hizo curioso ya que estaban llenas de películas en VHS al examinarlas me había dado cuenta que tenían pequeñas cintas de diferentes colores pegadas tenia azul, naranja, rojo y morado, por un momento me vino a la mente que seguramente eran de los chicos, debían ser documentales sobre algunos momentos de su infancia, sensei debió de haberlos grabado hace tiempo, tome una de las películas de ella colgó la cinta rota estaban en realmente muy mal estado, sentí pena seguramente eran recuerdos que ya nunca volverían a ver, suspire y cargue las cajas se las enseñaría a sensei y el decidiría si quería quedarse con ellas o no.

Me dirigí a la cocina junto con las cajas, las deje en la mesa mientras sacaba un sartén, ayer había visto donde guardaban su comida cuando Donni al seguir nuestra o mejor dicho _su_ conversación sobre Abril, escuchaba apoyada en el refrigerador mientras él hacia su café, había visto en los gabinetes inferiores tenían huevos entre otras cosas, así que eso hice al dirigirme a los gabinetes saque los huevos y un poco de mantequilla.

-¿Qué debería hacerles?-susurre ahora mirando los huevos, se me había plantado la idea de cocinarles algo aunque fuera el desayuno para agradecerles por todo de algún modo, aunque mi conocimiento de cocina era limitado lo que sabía hacer lo hacía bien.

-Veamos puedo hacer unos Omeletts, huevos fritos, hervidos, revueltos…- comencé a enumerar lo que podía hacer (sin quemar nada, eso sería realmente vergonzoso) cuando escuche a alguien bostezar de inmediato voltee topándome con Mikey que recién entraba a la cocina.

-Buen día Mikey-dije sonriéndole.

-Hola Isa, ¿Qué haces?- respondió mientras se tallaba los ojos y se acercaba a mí.

-El desayuno… ¿dime que te gustaría comer?-dije restándole importancia, el abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido me miro y sonrió.

-¿¡Tú vas a hacernos el desayuno!?-dijo alegremente mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría, asentí sonriendo, su alegría era contagiosa.

-¿Y qué harás?- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas mirándome mientras apoyaba su cara en sus manos.

-Bueno podía hacerles Omeletts, huevos fritos, hervidos, revueltos…-

-¡Omelett!-grito antes de que terminara.

-Bien entonces Omeletts serán, ¿dime te gustan con champiñones?- dije sacando los demás ingredientes que ocuparía.

Y comencé a cocinar era la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien y estaba algo nerviosa, había muchas cosas que no les pudiera gustar aunque por educación no lo dirían y… ¿si no les gustaba?, ¿si terminaba por ponerle demasiada sal? , suspire, mientras picaba los champiñones para ponerlos a freír, sentía como Mikey no me quitaba la mirada mientras picaba, agitaba y ponía la mantequilla en el sartén.

-¡Hey pero si son nuestras películas Disney!-de inmediato voltee olvidando al champiñón medio cortado, ¿¡eran películas Disney!? Vi como Mikey sacaba de las cajas un video con una cinta naranja. Sonreí algo aliviada.

-Las encontré ayer en el baño- respondí volviendo mi atención a cortar los champiñones.

-¡Aquí están todas!, Pinocho, El libro de la selva, Dumbo y ¡Alicia en el País de las Maravillas!-grito alegremente algo me dijo que esa era su película favorita, sonreí mientras seguía cortando. Escuche como seguía diciendo los títulos que encontraba, su voz denotaba felicidad y nostalgia.

-¿Y dime cuál es tu película favorita Mikey?-pregunte mientras me dejaba absorber por su alegría.

-¡Alicia en el País de las Maravillas!, es la mejor película que hay tiene de todo, pociones que te hacen pequeño y grande, fiestas de té y un gato de aparece y desaparece es la mejor- respondió, sonreí recordando no la película si no el libro que hace tanto tiempo atrás mi abuela me había leído antes de irme a dormir, una sensación cálida lleno mi pecho. ¿Hace cuánto que no recordaba mi niñez sin entristecerme?

-Ya veo, es verdad tienes algo de razón-respondí.

-¿Y cuál es tu película favorita Isa?- por un momento me detuve mientras mi cerebro desempolvaba viejos recuerdos y encontré la respuesta… una tonada al principio profunda y fuerte, luego se volvía alegre y melodiosa, la imagen de una rosa que se marchitaba al pasar el tiempo vino a mi mente.

-La Bella y la Bestia-respondí mientras mi mente la tonada se negaba a irse, pero también algo mas era una sensación de nostalgia.

-¡Wow! Te gusta la misma que Raph-

-¿Enserio?-pregunte algo sorprendida, aunque si lo pensaba bien podía ser lógico, cuando éramos niños nos gustaban cosas que ahora de grandes ya no y aunque no era una niña recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba la música, la historia… todo.

-Aja y la favorita de Leo era Mulan, de Donni La sirenita…- seguí escuchando a Mikey mientras ponía todo en la sartén para freírlo, sonreí mientras comenzaba inconscientemente a tararear la melodía cerré mis ojos por un momento volví a ser solo una niña.

 _ **Leo Pov:**_

Salí del Dojo como cada mañana me levantaba dos horas antes que todos para tener un momento de privacidad sin distracciones para meditar, me sentía relajado y algo hambriento mientras me acercaba a la cocina, un muy agradable olor me golpeo, seguramente Mikey ya estaba haciendo el desayuno tan solo esperaba que no fuera uno de sus experimento culinarios hubo una vez que casi morí por una de sus malteadas de Pizza el recuerdo me estremeció hizo que casi se me quitara el hambre, al entrar el olor vino acompañado de una suave melodía que alguien tarareaba alegremente, una melodía que yo conocía solo que no recordaba de dónde.

-¡Hola Leo! ¿Quieres Omelett con champiñones?- dijo Mikey mientras no dejaba de comer con rapidez.

-Hola Mikey-respondí sorprendido si él no estaba cocinado entonces ¿quién era? Al escuchar otra vez la melodía voltee a ver que era Isa, se movía ligeramente de un lado a otro, su cabello suelto bailaba con ella a cada movimiento, ponía ingredientes en la sartén que chisporroteaban aumentando el olor, volteo a verme aun tarareando sus ojos violetas alegres parecían brillantes joyas.

-Leo buen día ¿quieres Omelett?- dijo mostrando el Omelett que se estaba cocinando mi boca se volvió agua y asentí.

-C-claro y buen día- respondí nervioso aun me ponía ansioso su mirada era algo nuevo verla tan feliz, siguió tarareando la melodía que sabía que conocía pero no recordaba de donde, ya era de mañana e Isa inconsciente mente se volvía un misterio otra vez como si no tuviera suficiente ya con su tatuaje o su pasado. Seguí viéndola mientras cocinaba cuando escuchamos una puerta abrirse seguramente era…

-Buenos días- dijo Donni bostezando.

-¡Hola!-respondió Mikey sin dejar de comer por lo que parecía estaban bastante buenos los Omeletts

-Buenos días-dije mientras me sentaba a lado de Mikey.

-Hey Isa-dijo Donni alegremente saludando.

-Hey Donni-respondió Isa igual de alegre apartando la vista del sartén un momento para verlo, algo estaba diferente entre ellos.

-¿Quieres Omelett?- le pregunto Isa volteando el Omelett.

-Claro-respondió Donni, mientras comenzaba a prepararse su café, algo había pasado entre esos dos, parecían haberse vuelto amigos, algo dentro de mí se frustro y la otra tenía hambre, parecía ser que Isa se estaba volviendo amiga de Donni por lo relajados que se hablaban.

-¿Y dime cómo vas con el suero, algún cambio?-pregunto Isa mientras ponía el Omelett en un plato frente a mi sin dejar de mirar a Donni. ¿¡Cómo también sabia lo del suero!? Entonces también sabía sobre Abril, ¿Cuándo paso esto?

-No, aun sin cambios-respondió Donni apagado, tomando un sorbo de su café, vi como Isa se veía preocupada se acercó a Donni y toco su brazo sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

-No te preocupes Donni lo solucionaras, después de todo Roma no se hizo en un día- dijo mientras volvía a cocinar.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió Donni acompañado de un largo suspiro, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Mikey.

-Mikey esta vez estoy sorprendido eso huele estupen…- escuche como Raph entraba y se sorprendió al ver quien cocinaba, Isa sonrió saludándolo.

-Vaya…vaya, ya decía yo que algo olía demasiado bien para venir de Mikey-respondió Raph mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!-dijo Mikey ofendido llevándose otro pedazo a la boca ¿cuantos Omeletts ha comido?

Suspire, por lo menos con Raph seguía igual, tome un pedazo de Omelett y me lo lleve a la boca, abrí mis ojos sorprendido estaba realmente bueno, era esponjoso y ligero, pude captar el sabor de los champiñones bien cocidos y otros sabores que no podía identificar, estaba realmente bueno no me molestaría desayunar esto todos los día, sonreí tomando otro bocado mientras Isa seguía cocinando mientras comenzaba a tararear esa tonada una vez más.

 _ **Isa Pov:**_

Una vez terminado el desayuno me prepare para salir a la superficie, necesitaba comprar cosas entre ellos comida, bastante comida, como había visto ellos comían bastante, tan solo en alimentarlos me acabe toda la docena de huevos, algo bueno es eso fue que a menos les gusto lo que hice, estaba especialmente preocupada cuando Raph comió pero no se quejó así que lo considere una victoria, por ahora.

Me vestí rápidamente, pantalones negros y mi camiseta gris de cuello en v, nada que pudiera captar la atención, una vez lista salí de mi cuarto al pasar vi a Mikey que estaba frente a la tele viendo que película vería, sonreí y seguí mi camino.

-Oh no viejo esto no es bueno-dijo y me detuve voltee a verlo se le veía bastante triste, entre sus manos estaba una de las películas rota por la mitad con la cinta enredada.

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?-dije acercándome a él.

-Las películas están todas rotas- dijo, suspire pensándolo bien eran viejas con el polvo y la humedad solo había acelerado el proceso, pero lo que más me preocupo fue su cara se veía tan triste, algo dentro de mí se encogió no me gustaba, sin pensarlo alce mis brazos y lo rodé con ellos estrechándolo contra mi pecho, sentí como Mikey se tensaba sorprendido pero luego se relajó nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, había actuado imprudentemente, lo solté y de un brinco me pare.

-B-bueno no te preocupes Mikey las reparare, bueno adiós- y salí corriendo sin esperar una respuesta, ¿pero que hice? No debí haber hecho eso, no amenos ahora, para el yo era una extraña seguramente fue muy incómodo para él, soy una idiota. Suspire tratando de calmarme, después me preocuparía de eso por ahora tenía que conseguir dinero.

Más tarde en un lugar llamado Sam's (anuncio no pagado… XD) había escogido este lugar porque vendían todo al mayoreo, con una lista mental de lo que necesitaba comencé a llenar el carrito con todo aquello que necesitaba, huevos, leche, especias, cajas de cereales, avena, helado, pastas, carne, mucha variedad de frutas y verduras, equipo médico (vendas, curitas, alcohol, etc.) practicante tenía el carrito rebosando cuando pase a lado de aparatos de entretenimiento vi una caja, al acercarme mas era una colección de películas Disney los clásicos, todos en un paquete, recordé a Mikey y sin pensarlo lo metí en el carrito, mis compras no terminaron hay, debido a todo lo que llevaba tuvieron que darme cajas envés de bolsas, sentí la mirada de la gente al ver una chica cargando cinco cajas llenas de comida, aun así durante mi camino de regreso vi una tienda que vendida hojas de te, me detuve, estaba cargando muchas cosas y mis brazos ya estaban comenzando a cansarse.

-Solo lo esencial-me dije a mi misma y entre con todo y cajas a la tienda- cuando salí de la tienda (con cinco cajas de hojas de té y una tetera nueva) mire la hora era ya de noche, suspire cansada mientras un mechón caía sobre mi cara, durante mi camino de regreso varias personas me ofrecieron su ayuda la cual rechace incluso aunque quisiera ayuda no podían dármela, al lugar a donde iba nadie podía saberlo, así que apresure el paso manteniendo todo en perfecto equilibrio solo esperaba no tener problemas al regresar.

 _ **Leo Pov:**_

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, esta situación se había salido de control, la luz se había ido en la alcantarilla, apunte mi lámpara buscando una ardilla mutante, sentía la piel de gallina pero no dije nada era el líder y por lo tanto debía mostrarme valiente así que como un valiente líder me comporte aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de miedo al recordar que esas ardillas se duplicaban dentro de tu estomago sentí un nudo en mi estómago.

Por lo menos Isa no estaba aquí, ese pensamiento me reconforto en cierto modo, quien sabe cómo hubiera actuado ella al ver estas ardillas aunque pensándolo bien nunca la había visto en acción no sabía sus capacidades ni sus límites claro aun recordaba como había derrotado a Raph con solo unos movimiento pero…. Sacudí mi cabeza, ¡basta! este no era el momento par esto, escuche unas chillido eran ellas apunte mi lámpara pero no vi nada, suspire aliviado y decepcionado a la vez, seguí buscando cuando sentí algo a mi espaldas algo más grande que una ardilla antes de voltear solo pude sentir el impacto del golpe que me mando volando, al tocar el suelo comencé a sentir dolor, esas no eran las ardillas.

-¡Leo! ¿Estás bien?-escuche a Mikey y me levante.

-Si estoy bien-conteste desenfundando mis Katanas, vi como Raph y Donni venia hacia nosotros corriendo tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¡Chico tenemos malas noticias!-grito Donni y vi la criatura que los perseguía eran las ardillas pero habían mutado a una forma horrible algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción y me pregunte ¿qué haría el capitán Rayan en esta situación? Pelear, eso es lo que haría y eso hice.

 _ **Isa Pov:**_

Camine por las alcantarillas oscuras contando en mi mente los pasos y giros hacia la alcantarilla no estaba lejos gracias al cielo ya a estas horas no sentía los brazos y me había tardado más de lo esperado, doble la esquina unos pasos más y mire la entrada ¿porque todo estaba oscuro? Sentí una sensación fría recorrer por mi espalda, algo estaba mal, deje las cajas en el suelo silenciosamente, me acerque, mi mano viajo a mi espalda donde había escondido uno de mis cuchillos _nunca_ salía desarmada, me acerque pegada a la pared, saque el cuchillo, subí por las escaleras, me guie por mi memoria del lugar, lo que iba a hacer era estúpido pero lo tenía que hacer, tenía que saber si estaban vivos.

-¿Hola?-

 _ **Leo Pov:**_

Sensei los había derrotado pero ahora estaban quietos, nadie hizo un ruido, estaba oscuro cualquier cosa podría hacerlos huir de la alcantarilla y perderles el rastro incluso podrían ir a la superficie y eso sería mil veces peor.

-¿Hola?-y una voz suave rompió el silencio, no me tomo mucho tiempo saber a quién pertenecía la voz ¡oh, no!, las ardillas chillaron y corrieron a la salida.

-¡Isa cuidado!- grite, escuche un jadeo, luego de un golpe como si un pedazo de carne golpeara una pared, me recordó a una vez que Mikey al tratar de saltar en su patineta había terminado por golpearse contra la pared, lo acompaño un chillido de las ardillas y después silencio. La luz volvió mis ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la luz, cuando pude ver de nuevo mi atención fue a Isa que estaba parada en la entrada con uno de sus cuchillos curvos en posición de ataque, el cuchillo tanto como su mano estaban cubiertos de una sustancia verde que salpicaba y en el suelo, al mirar abajo, estaba tirada una de las tres ardillas mutantes, le habían cortado el cuello, un charco verde se formó rápidamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la misma chica que nos había preparado el desayuno había asesinado a una de esas cosas sin rasguño alguno, Isa miro al suelo vio a su objetivo derrotado y relajo su posición, paso por encima del cuerpo sin inmutarse.

-¿Chicos están bien?- dijo acercándose, al hacerlo vi que en su mejilla derecha tenia pequeñas gotas verdes, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, volviéndome a la realidad.

 _ **Isa Pov:**_

-¡Isa cuidado!-escuche el grito de Leo sentí como algo corrió a mi rápidamente, jade e instintivamente mi mente creo un escudo a mi alrededor sentí como esa cosa choco contra el escudo a juzgar por la velocidad y el sonido fue un golpe fuerte, la cosa chillo horriblemente, rápidamente ataque sentí como rebanaba la carne, algo cálido empapo mi mano y mi cuchillo, había acertado el golpe, sentí como cayo y el silencio volvió, la luz volvió aun sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo cuando mis ojos se adaptaron mire al suelo donde esa cosa estaba muerta, me relaje, baje mi cuchillo mire a los chicos al parecer todos estaban bien y sensei estaba con ellos mirándome.

-¿Chicos están bien?-pregunte acercándome a ellos pasando por el cuerpo, me acerque a Mikey que me miraba sorprendido todos lo estaban haciendo, ¿pero qué les pasa? Levante mi mano para tocar a Mikey y vi mi mano llena de lo que parecía sangre verde entonces entendí lo que estaban viendo.

 _ **Leo Pov:**_

Rápidamente ella retiro su mano antes de tocar a Mikey, escondió su mano atrás de su espalda, bajo la mirada, dio unos pasos lejos de nosotros, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, la miraba a ella y luego al cuerpo de la ardilla no podía entender aun la conexión entre ellos me negaba a creerlo como una chica como ella podía hacer algo como eso _, bienvenido a la realidad_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza, sensei se acercó a ella y toco su hombro ella se tensó y después de unos minutos lo miro.

-¿Isabel estas bien?- pregunto sensei tranquilamente y la miro preocupado.

-Si sensei…yo… iré a lavarme-dijo y rápidamente fue a su cuarto, sensei suspiro y volteo a vernos.

 _ **Isa Pov:**_

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con mi pie no quería manchar nada, con la mente abrí la puerta del baño y la llave.

-No manches nada-susurre una y otra vez mientras en mi cabeza veía sus caras la forma en que me miraban, ellos me miraban como mis victimas lo hacían antes del golpe final, con miedo, siempre había podido vivir con eso después de todo nunca más los volvía a ver y me importaba tan poco lo que ellos sintieran, ellos eran trabajo nada más… pero ellos me habían visto a _mí_ a Isabel no a Shadow no me había visto a través de una máscara que pudiera ocultar mi rostro y amortiguar el impacto, ellos me había visto desnuda viendo la cruda realidad de lo que _era_ de _quien_ era realmente, en lo que me habían convertido esos hijos de puta, me dieron ganas de matarlos otra vez por haberme hecho esto, fuego y nieve los recuerdo vinieron a mi mientras el agua se llevaba la sangre de mi mano dejándola otra vez limpia pero para ellos nunca estaría limpia siempre la verían manchada, suspire y me mire al espejo donde unas manchas verdes adornaba mi cara, tome agua y moje mi cara.

Una vez hecho esto salí del baño, camine directo a la puerta y mi mano estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta y me detuve…. no podía hacerlo, ¡maldición!, así que me recargue contra la puerta y me deslice, oculte mi cara entre mis rodillas abrazándome, mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración.

-Y eh aquí a la asesina más letal del mundo- dije amargamente, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella estuviera viva para hablarle y preguntarle que debía hacer, recordé sus ojos café, su piel morena, su pelo largo negro y su sonrisa cálida, un dolor punzo en mi corazón, dolor… este era el único recuerdo que tengo de que ella alguna vez existió, amiga mía, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Estaba hundida en mis recuerdos cuando escuche que alguien toco la puerta, _mi_ puerta, de inmediato me levante, tranquilízate.

-¿Isabel puedo pasar?- era sensei, ¡mierda!, tranquila solo tranquilízate.

Con mi mente gire la perilla de la puerta, mientras me alejaba lo más que podía de la puerta, sensei entro y junto con el los chicos mi corazón se detuvo, mi espalda toco la pared estaba atrapada, lo único que quería era huir no quería saber su sentencia, todos entraron y sensei cerró la puerta, todos nos quedamos en silencio ellos me miraron y yo no podía verlos pero tenía que, di un paso adelante y los mire con determinación y tome aire.

-Yo…lo siento, no tenían que ver eso _, nunca_ deberían haber visto eso y lo peor de todo es que lo hice por instinto no se me paso por la cabeza aturdirlo o inmovilizarlo, siento eso… me hare cargo del cuerpo y de la limpieza será como si nunca hubiera pasado y…si quieren que me vaya lo puedo entender será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…- antes de terminar algo impacto contra mi cuerpo, algo cálido era Mikey estaba abrazándome me quede congelada, parpadee mis ojos se negaron a creer lo que estaba viendo, pero en lugar de pensar simplemente cerré mis ojos y recargue mi cabeza en la suya y lo envolví con mis brazos sentí la textura rugosa de su caparazón bajo mis dedos. Era reconfortante, cálido, algo dentro de mi sentí que algo cambio algo que no entendía, estaba comenzando a asustarme no me gustaba esto entonces ¿porque sentía esta cálida sensación en mi pecho?

-No quiero que te vayas Isa- dijo Mikey, no dije nada, ¿qué podía decirle? en este momento tanto mi cabeza como mi interior eran un caos total.

-Isabel puedo entender lo que paso, después de todo aunque todos aquí los sabemos, solo hasta ahora los supimos de primera mano lo que puedes hacer, la vida es algo valioso pero quitarla es una carga muy pesada es algo que llevas contigo el resto de tu vida, esto no fue tu culpa-las palabras de sensei entraron profundo _no fue tu culpa._ Asentí, me separe de Mikey, lo mire él estaba a punto de llorar, solté una pequeña risa, tome entre mis manos su cara y puse su frente contra la mía.

 _Gracias._

Vi como sus ojos azules se abrieron estaba sorprendido, me había comunicado con el telepáticamente aunque consideraba eso una falta de respeto hacia él, entrar en su mente sin consultarlo primero, por esta vez me pareció necesario.

-Mmm… sensei no es por arruinar el momento pero esas cosas están sueltas y entre más tiempo pase más peligroso se volverán- dijo Raph haciéndome volver a la realidad, Mikey volteo a verlo enojado me sorprendió verlo así.

-Bro, ¿que no vez que tenemos algo delicado aquí? Isa se siente mal-respondió.

-No él tiene razón, dejaremos esto para después ahora tenemos que ir a detener esas cosas-dije mientras tomaba mi casco y mis armas, en el proceso trataba de calmar mis sentimientos que eran un caos y mi mente trataba que volviera a la normalidad

-¿Estas segura Isa?-dijo Donni, asentí y entre al baño.

-Tenemos que rastrearlos, podemos utilizar el cuerpo como carnada para los otros-dije mientras me cambiaba en el baño ya calmada mi mente ya procesaba los sucesos, buscaba alternativas y respuestas, suspire aliviada estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Y eso funcionara?-escuche a Leo desde la puerta.

-Si, después de todo es su instinto- respondió Donni, sonreí era bueno tener a alguien como él para respaldar mis ideas.

Termine de ponerme la ropa y me puse mi casco, Salí del baño vestida de negro lista para pelear necesitaba sacar este caos y miedo que aún tenía en mi interior y se negaba a irse.

-Es hora de la cacería-dije.

 _ **Leo Pov:**_

Esto no era la que tenía en mente cuando Isa salió vestida como la conocimos, aquí sentados sanos y salvos en la alcantarilla viendo por televisión la visión de cabeza metálica de como ella arrastraba el cuerpo para atraer a sus compañeros ardillas era escalofriante, Donni manejaba a cabeza metálica mientras se comunicaba con Isa.

-¿Todo va bien haya Isa?-

-Si no veo rastros de ellos, pero no les tomata tiempo olerlo-respondió con ahora su voz de Batman como Mikey la bautizo.

-Sigo pensando que esto es mala idea dejarla que vaya ella sola a las alcantarillas-dijo sensei viéndonos decepcionados por dejarnos convencer por Isa de quedarnos aquí mientras ella hacia todo el trabajo y prácticamente solucionado el problema que nosotros causamos. Me sentí mal después de todo si nosotros no hubiéramos soltado el mutageno aquella noche las ardillas no hubieran mutado y ella no hubiera tenido que matar a una de ellas.

Vi como Isa arrastraba el cuerpo sin problema alguno, los pasos de cabeza metálica resonaban por los túneles, de pronto Isa se detuvo, soltó el cuerpo este cayo con un ruido sordo y saco sus katanas.

-¿Qué pasa Isa, las encontraste?-

-Algo me dice que si- respondió, nos quedamos en silencio acercándonos más a la televisión, Isa estaba inmóvil como una estatua, escuche unos chillidos familiares, todo estábamos en silencio y en un parpadeo todo se volvió un desastre, pude ver como por uno de los túneles salía una ardilla y saltaba directamente hacia Isa, con sus fauces abiertas lista para devorarla, y la pantalla se movió bruscamente parecía que cabeza metálica había caído, pronto me di cuenta de que le habían arrancado la cabeza, al ver su cuerpo a lado, pude alcanzar a ver y escuchar un chillido estridente, un bufido y una sombra que salió corriendo.

-¡Isa! ¿Isa está bien?-grito Donni por el comunicador moviendo los controles.

-C..hi-cos.. me… e-scu..e-ss- escuchamos como respuesta y después la comunicación fallo, nos miramos.

-¡Isa!- grito Mikey y se paró de un salto.

-¡Vayan, seguramente ella está en problemas!- dijo Splinter y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces salimos rápidamente de la alcantarilla, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien, incluso aunque antes hubiera matado una de esas cosas, pude verlo durante un segundo mientras abrazaba a Mikey sus ojos mostraron esa mirada, una mirada de perdida, temor y soledad, una mirada de alguien que había perdido todo, una parte de mi sin darme cuenta juro que la protegería sin importa el precio.

 _ **Isa Pov:**_

-¿Chicos? ¿Donni?-pregunte la comunicación se había cortado mire a mis espaldas cabeza metálica había sido decapitado por esas cosas, por eso no podía comunicarme con ellos, suspire sentía pena por Donni era su invento favorito.

Mire la escena, esa cosa había saltado sobre mi aunque no logro herirme pero yo a él sí, le había cortado una pata con un golpe de mi Katana, había chillado y bufado para salir junto con su compañero corriendo por los túneles.

¿Debía esperar a los chicos? o ¿hacerme cargo de esto de una vez y terminarlo? Recordé las palabras de Raph mientras más tiempo pasara más peligrosas serian, así que tome la decisión y usando el rastro de sangre los seguí entre los túneles de alcantarilla, active mi visión nocturna, sin hacer el mínimo ruido corrí y corrí hasta que los encontré no solo eran dos había otro más, esto parecía ser su nido ya que había mucha basura acomodada sobre las paredes tal y como un ardilla lo haría, vi como una de las ardillas escupía algo redondo y lo escondía entre la basura después olisqueaba el aire y salía del nido, al perderlo de vista entre al nido cuidando de no pisar nada, al llegar al lugar donde la ardilla había escondido esa cosa saque mi Katana y quite la basura al descubrirlo era…

-Un huevo, están incubando-susurre inmediatamente seguí escarbando encontrándome con más y más huevos eran cientos.

Oh no, esto va de mal en peor, no pierden tiempo, solo había una solución para esto y eso garantizaría el exterminio total de estas cosas, saque de mi cinturón unos cuantos fósforos, siempre hay que ir precavida nunca sabes cuándo podrás necesitar crear un buen fuego justo como ahora.

Los encendí todo de un tirón contra la suela de mi bota y los tire al montón que estaban llenos de periódicos, el fuego rápidamente se propago hasta llegar al primer huevo y como si estuviera echo de gasolina exploto.

-Vaya así que son inflamables-así que Salí del nido escuchando más y más explosiones ahora solo hacia faltaba buscar a mama y a papa.

 _ **Leo Pov:**_

Al llegar no sabia que esperar una parte de mí esperaba encontrar a Isa y la otra la más pesimista era no encontrarla y eso fue lo que paso Isa no estaba por ningún lado, lo único que encontramos era el cuerpo y cabeza de cabeza metálica y lo que parecía ser una pata de ardilla a lado de un rastro de sangre recordé lo que había visto seguramente Isa lo había herido y usado el rastro de sangre, así las ardillas la guiarían a su nido.

 _Inteligente y bonita, nada mal._

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo yo? no deja esto para después…

-Leo Isa no está, acaso las ardillas…ella…-dijo Mikey buscando a Isa se veía preocupado y asustado.

-No, tranquilo Mikey ella está bien, creo que ella uso esto, para seguir a las ardillas-dije apuntando a la pata cortada.

-Así que le corto una pata y uso la sangre como camino-dijo Donni viendo con más detenimiento la pata. Asentí, seguramente si hacíamos lo mismo la encontraríamos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Raph se veía ansioso por pelear, seguramente remordimiento por usar su estómago como incubadora podía entenderlo yo también quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Bien sigan el rastro-

Todos asintieron y comenzamos a seguir el rastro solo esperaba que Isa estuviera bien, mire Mikey estaba realmente serio raro en el pero podían entenderlo al parecer se había encariñado con Isa.

Por el bien de Mikey y las ardillas esperaba que Isa estuviera bien.

 _ **Isa Pov:**_

Maldición, había perdido el rastro se había cortado, seguí corriendo entre túneles y túnel sin éxito alguno, bien entonces será de la forma difícil, me concentre y expandí mi zona mental, esto me permitía saber si había seres vivos cerca, ya fuera por sus ondas cerebrales sabía si era un animal o un ser pensante, me concentre nada en el norte, en el este… encontré algo pero solo era una persona un hombre de 45 años aproximadamente un trabajador estaba lejos del lugar así que no suponía un inconveniente, oeste, nada y sur ¡Bingo! Tres ondas animales y… cuatro pensantes.

-¡Chicos!-grite los había encontrado volviendo a replegar mi zona mental, oh no había venido a buscarme y habían terminado encontrando a la ardillas, saque mis katanas y Salí corriendo los más rápido que podía.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había corrido tan rápido, pero un recuerdo vino a mi mente como respuesta, mi mente volvió a un bosque cubierto de nieve, mis pies se congelaba con cada paso sentía que se quemaban, los copos de nieve que caían del cielo se pegaban a mi cabellos y pestañas impidiéndome ver con claridad, mientras que mi mano sujetaba su mano con fuerza jalándola a _ella_ la única fuente de calor en ese infierno invernal, mi aliento formaba nubes, estábamos cerca, éramos libres mis labios azules mostraron una sonrisa, hasta que ella grito mi nombre y el sonido de disparos comenzó.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era el momento para esto pero mi cuerpo decía los contrario corrí aún más rápido impulsado por el dolor y la opresión de mi pecho estaba preocupada por ellos y supe una cosa que no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo no a ellos.

-Esta vez no- susurre, corrí hacia un túnel donde podía ver una luz, están cerca, podía sentirlo, al salir a la luz los vi estaba en el fondo de la alcantarilla.

-¡Chicos!-grite de alegría al verlos y al mismo tiempo tan aliviada. Estaban bien, estaban a salvo.

-¡Isa! ¿Está bien?- dijo Leo, asentí mire a Donni, Raph y…

-Mikey, ¿Dónde está Mikey?- susurre y como respuesta escuche un grito era el de inmediato me di media vuelta y corrí. ¡No, no, no, no!

Seguí los gritos y di con un callejón sin salida.

-¡Noa, el mapa de la alcantarilla ahora!-grite enojada volviendo por donde vine, a cada paso sentía que mi enojo de volvía ira, sabía que esto estaba mal era peligroso que llegara a esos extremos pero no me importo sentía mi ira hervir y se derramaba por todo mi cuerpo

- **Enseguida** \- respondió y el mapa aprecio frente a mí, vi el camino y lo seguí, enojada, preocupada, sentía un escalofrío correr por mi espalda no podía dejar que algo le pasara, no a él, no a quien me había aceptado aun viendo el monstruo que era, alguien que me había visto cubierta de sangre y aun así me había abrazado pidiéndome que me quedara.

Di vuelta en uno de los túneles y al final de este vi a Mikey sonriente, estaba bien, estaba vivo, corrí hacia él, mi ira se esfumo y fue remplazada por alivio, la opresión de mi pecho se quitó.

-¡Mikey!-grite pero vi que algo largo y rosado como un látigo salía del agujero, el volteo justo para que eso lo tomara, actué por instinto uno que no sabía que tenía una fiereza antinatural de protegerlo sin importar el costo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de caer al agua con mi mente forme un escudo a su alrededor jalándolo, saque uno de mis cuchillos y lo lance cortando el látigo, como un efecto rebote salió volando chocando contra el techo sin herirse, Mikey quedo en el aire flotando ileso, suspire aliviada.

-Eso estuvo cerca-susurre, escuche pasos eran los chicos.

-¿Isa y Mikey?- dijo Leo y apunte al techo con mi pulgar.

-¡Chicos no puedo creerlo estoy volándolo!-grito Mikey lleno de alegría mientras hacía poses en el aire bueno técnicamente estaba flotando no volando, reí todos lo veían con la boca abierta.

-¿Pero cómo? es científicamente imposible-dijo Donni aun sin creérselo.

-Pues créelo viejo estoy volando-dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, reí supongo que era hora de decírselo.

-Mikey no estas volando-dije.

 _ **Leo Pov:**_

-Pero si estoy volando-respondió Mikey a Isa ella negó con su cabeza.

-Estas flotando y solo es así porque yo te estoy levantando- respondió así Mikey floto hasta el suelo frente a Isa.

¿Cómo que ella lo estaba levantando? ¿A qué se refería? Mire a Isa por lo que parecía por primera vez, escuche como suspiraba perecía cansada.

-Se lo que están pensando, no planeaba que lo supieran así pero ya vi que ya nada sale como lo planeo así que ¡sorpresa! no son los únicos mutantes yo también lo soy tengo poderes psíquicos, ya saben mover cosas con la mente y cosas así- se encogió los hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

-¡No puede ser Isa tienes poderes!-grito Mikey de emoción y la abrazo escuche como soltaba una risa asintiendo.

-Wow eso es… ¡increíble! es decir ¡posees poderes metales! ¿Cómo lo lograste?-comenzó Donni a hacerle preguntas desde normales hasta irse por el lado científico.

Yo solo podía pensar que ella también era una mutante no como nosotros pero lo era y se consideraba a sí misma uno también… _somos iguales_ el pensamiento vino rápido pero fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír.

-Bien les explicare en el camino volvamos a casa-dijo pero antes de irnos volteo y miro un punto en la pared, vi como algo se movía y este rápidamente voló hasta su mano era uno de sus cuchillos, lo guando como si nada.

Increíble, solo con un pensamiento podía mover objetos y levantarlos, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, durante el camino nos contó que había nacido con ese don, de pequeña podía levemente mover cucharas entre otras cosas que fueran pequeñas y livianas pero con el tiempo su don se desarrolló aún más hasta lo que era ahora.

-Creo que ni yo sé el límite de mi capacidad, hace un año descubrí que podía hacer otras cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-dijo Raph por fin hablando, escuche reír a Isa.

-Algún día lo sabrán- respondió sin dejar de caminar.

Vaya justo cuando pensaba que Isa no podía ser más enigmática sentía como si me abofeteara por ser tan ingenuo, para después me sonreía para dar un pequeño spoiler que desencadenaba más preguntas, ¡ugh! , estos van a ser tiempo difíciles, viendo el lado bueno ya sabía uno de sus secretos o por lo menos eso creía.

 _ **Isa Pov:**_

Cuando volvimos vi que las cajas de víveres estaban en lo que sería la sala junto a Sensei, él sonrió al vernos no tomo mucho tiempo para que el me agradeciera por las compras, mientras los chicos revisaban las cajas emocionados como si fuera navidad solo que con comida, en especial Mikey por el helado y los cereales, después de guardar los víveres en la cocina cada uno se comenzó a relajar, por mi parte tome un baño, me cambie estaba por irme a mi cuarto y recordé.

-¿Y dónde están las películas de Mikey?-volví a la sala y comencé a buscar la caja, encontrándola junto atrás de la televisión, sonreí seguramente le gustaría, es decir si se emocionó por haberle traído helado de chocolate y malvavisco seguramente esto le encantaría.

-¿Isa que es eso?- escuche la voz de Mikey a mis espaldas, sonreí hablando del rey de roma, voltee y le di la caja.

-Es para ti como lo prometí- respondí, el tomo la caja la examino y vi como sus ojos azules resplandecían como si tuviera pequeñas estrellas dentro, comencé a sentir esa cálida sensación de nuevo pero esta vez no me pareció caótica o mala simplemente la deje ir.

-¡Son todas la películas Disney!-grito dando saltitos mientras abrazaba la caja, asentí sonriendo.

-Vamos a verlas-dijo mientras corría a la cocina, no me dio tiempo de contestar así que suspire y me encogí los hombros fui por mi laptop ya que no tenían DVD, tome mis mantas y espere a Mikey en la sala en poco tiempo llego con los brazos llenos de palomitas, pizza, refresco, helado vi cómo se tambaleaba peligrosamente, así que me concentre y levante todas las cosas, flotaron a su alrededor ahora que sabía sobre mi don me parecía tonto esconderlo.

-Wow es tan cool-respondió y sonreí acomode todas la cosas a nuestro alrededor para que pudiéramos tomarlas sin problema, puse una manta sobré Mikey y la otra sobre mí.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Donni mientras salía de la cocina con un café caliente en su mano.

-Vamos ver todas las películas Disney, Isa me las compro-dijo con orgullo mostrando la caja.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos Donni?-pregunte y el negó.

-No gracias, tu sabes tengo cosa que hacer y… ¿Cuál van a ver?- dijo viendo con curiosidad como Mikey sacaba las películas del empaque, Mikey y yo compartimos una mirada casi como si nos hubiéramos leído la mente.

-La sirenita-respondí sonriente.

-Oh si esa, es…buena-dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿La quieres ver verdad?-

-¿Tan obvio es?-

-Solo un poco-

Ambos reímos y Donni se sentó junto a nosotros.

-Ya veo que desde pequeño tienes preferencias por las pelirrojas-dije en modo de broma.

-Solo a ciertas pelirrojas- respondió sonrojándose y reí.

Con el paso de tiempo seguimos viendo una tras otra, riéndonos, incluso cantando no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan alegre, tan relajada y por una noche volví a sentirme como la niña que una vez fui.

 **¡Uf! no puedo agradecerles por su espera, este capítulo fue complicado en especial por la universidad que me robo prácticamente el tiempo y ahora con las vacaciones de navidad (¡Si navidad!) puedo volver a concentrarme gracias por todos los quiero y…. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Los Dragones del Viento

**Derechos reservados por Nikelodeon.**

Al abrir mis ojos no podía creer lo que veía, estaba rodeado por grandes árboles sus ramas eran nudosas y se alzaban varios metros sobre nosotros, podía ver que era de día pero parecía ser de noche gracias a las ramas y las hojas que funcionar como techo. Comencé a sentir un calor húmedo, bajo mis pies sentí la tierra húmeda, escuchaba sonidos de aves y animales que nunca antes había escuchado, me sentía encerrado y al mismo tiempo sentía que tenía demasiado espacio. Vi a mi alrededor todo lo que veía eran más árboles, lianas que colgaba de ellos y niebla, una niebla que cubría tanto como las copas de los arboles como el suelo.

-¿Chicos dónde estamos?- dijo Mikey viendo por todos lados al igual que yo.

-Es increíble, estamos en una jungla-dijo Donni tocando una liana que estaba cerca de él.

-¿! Qué cómo que estamos en una maldita jungla!?- grito Raph enojado y nervioso

Tome una bocanada de aire sentí que estaba tomando agua envés de aire, de algún modo me sentía cómodo con este ambiente húmedo pero cálido.

-No se separen solo recuerden lo que dijo Isa-dije tranquilizando la situación y recordando la instrucciones que nos dio Isa.

-No se separen, recuerden lo que es real y no se alteren- dijo Mikey y asentí.

¿Cómo era posible que si recordara las instrucciones de Isa pero no las mías?, en fin, este lugar parecía real, mire una liana que colgaba cerca de mí, la toque sentí la textura rugosa y delgada, muy real.

Voltee a ver que hacían los demás pude ver que tanto Donni como Mikey exploraban tocando los árboles, lianas y plantas, mientras Raph estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, bien no estamos separados, estuve a punto de tocar una planta que estaba cerca de mi cuando sentí una presencia seguido del chasquido de una rama que rompió el silencio.

Todos no congelamos y sin decir una palabra rápidamente juntamos nuestro caparazones formando un circulo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Mikey.

Estuve a punto de contestarle cuando lo pude sentir de nuevo esa presencia, que se deslizaba, era fría y silenciosa.

 _¿Están solos?_

Una voz suave corto el silencio, era la voz de Isa, mire a todos lados pero no la encontré, la niebla me impedía ver algo solo podía ver siluetas de ramas.

 _¿Por qué están en lo más profundo de la jungla?_

No contestamos extrañamente mirábamos en todas direcciones buscando, pero no la encontramos parecía que su voz venia de ningún lugar, la presencia se hizo más fuerte como si se acercara, sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

 _¿No saben dónde están?_

Volvió a preguntar su tono parecía preocupado, dulce, suave, era tranquilizador.

 _Yo sé dónde están._

Respondió alegre, Raph sacudió su cabeza como si algo lo estuviera molestando.

 _Yo sé de donde vienen_

Volvió a decir, comencé a sentir una sensación de seguridad al escucharla.

 _Pobres pequeñas tortugas_

Una alarma se disparó en mi cabeza, pero no entendía porque estaba tan relajado, no tenía miedo, esa voz no me permitía sentirme asustado de hecho ¿Por qué debería?

 _Los mantendré cerca_

Dijo arrastrándola suavemente las palabras como el siseo de una…

-Serpiente-susurre y sacudi mi cabeza despertando mis sentidos, mire a Donni que estaba sonriendo con los ojos casi cerrados, mientras Mikey yo los tenía cerrados mientras sonreía solo Raph sacudía su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de no dejarse llevar.

 _Dejen de tener miedo_

Volvió a hablar como si nos estuviera leyendo la mente, vi que algo se movía entre las ramas de los arboles a nuestro alrededor lentamente.

 _Y confíen en mí_

De la niebla, una rama se movió, tomo forma y una cabeza salió era una enorme serpiente, su cuerpo movía lentamente se un lado a otro solo su cabeza permanecía quieta, la mire sus escamas oscuras tenían un brillo húmedo, y sus grandes ojos violetas como los de…

-Ahora despierta-dijo al estar a pocos centímetros de mi cara, escuche un chasquido y cerré los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo la luz me lastimo los ojos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a la realidad- la misma voz suave me dio la bienvenida, una vez que mi visión se aclaró en vez de ver una gran serpiente negra vi a la verdadera Isa, era como las dos caras de una retorcida moneda, ella me sonrió al mismo tiempo que me tendía un vaso de agua y una pastilla blanca.

-Es una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza- respondió sin que yo le preguntara y justo en ese momento sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, tome el vaso junto con la aspirina y la tome de un trago.

Vi como siguió el mismo proceso con Raph, con Donni y al final con un especial cuidado a Mikey cuando termino se posición junto a sensei que nos miraba pacientemente a que todos nos hiciera efecto la aspirina.

-Parece ser que tu don es más efectivo de lo que pensaba-le dijo sensei a Isa, ella asintió aceptando el cumplido.

-Si eh tenido bastante tiempo para perfeccionarlo-respondió restándole importancia, cuando sentí que las punzadas en mi cabeza se calmaban mi atención volvió a ellos, Isa nos miró esperando a que todos volviéramos en sí.

-Antes que nada perdón por los dolores de cabeza es un efecto secundario, debido a que forcé a sus mentes a ver, escuchar y sentir cosas que no estaban ahí y al volver a la realidad su mente se descompensa tratando de enfocarse a lo que ahora es real - nos explicó lentamente pero hábilmente.

-¡Wow, eso fue increíble! yo hubiera jurado que estaba en un jungla es sorprendente ¿puedes hacerlo con cualquier persona?-pregunto Donni, ella asintió.

-Incluso con animales, es aún más sencillo y…-nos miró por un momento cortando la frase, sus labios formaron una línea parecía que estaba dudosa sobre que decirnos hasta que volvió a retomar el hilo.

-Yo no volveré a hacerlo sin su permiso, claro que con el tiempo si deciden intentarlo otra vez sus mentes se acostumbrarán y ya no tendrán dolores de cabeza- dijo dándonos una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, vi como sus ojos violetas se suavizaron ahora parecían dos pares de caramelos, me recordaron a los frijoles dulces que de pequeños un día habíamos encontrados en la alcantarilla.

-¡Oh yo quiero intentar otra vez!- grito Mikey dando un salto de alegría todos lo miramos sorprendidos de reojo mire la expresión de Isa su rostro era la viva imagen de la sorpresa, pero en un segundo recompuso su expresión y sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro Mikey? Deberías esperar un día por lo menos para evitar que los dolores de cabeza se vuelvan migraña, pero antes que todo hay una noticia que sensei desea darles- respondió y le dio la palabra a sensei dando un paso atrás.

¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?

-Gracias Isabel, hijos míos como saben estamos en guerra no solo con Destructor si no también con el Kraang, hemos enfrentado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y ahora que Isabel se ha vuelto nuestra aliada en esta lucha eh decidió enseñarle ninjutsu y espero con esto que tanto ella aprenda de ustedes como ustedes de ella- dijo con un tono calmado.

-Estaré bajo su cuidado- dijo Isa una vez que termino sensei mientras se inclinaba dando una reverencia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Isa entrenara con nosotros!- grito Mikey de alegría y le levanto para darle un abrazo a lo que ella le respondió alegremente.

-¿Vaya así que quieres ser una kunoichi?- pregunto Donni levantándose también, escuche como Isa dio una pequeña risa, una suave, clara, autentica, ahora más que nunca me hubiera gustado congelar el tiempo para poder seguir viéndola reír, desde el problema con las ardillas ella parecía más relajada como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Sí, para ser sincera las técnicas ninjas siempre han despertado curiosidad y cuando sensei me ofreció enseñarme no pude decir que no- respondió.

-Vaya, las cosas van a ponerse interesantes aquí- susurro Raph de modo que solo yo pude escucharlo y asentí dándole la razón.

-¿Entonces qué te parece una ronda rápida de entrenamiento? Tu sabes para darte la bienvenida-dijo Raph dando una sonrisa malvada, oh no.

Mire a Isa, mostro un pequeño signo de sorpresa pero su respuesta fue inesperada.

-Sería una placer, claro si sensei le parece bien-dijo Isa con un suave ronroneo captando las intenciones de Raph dándole una sonrisa igual de malvada, sentí un escalofrió subir por mi caparazón ahora ella parecía más un león que había encontrado un desafío en su presa, esta era una nueva faceta de ella y me alegraba no estar en el lugar de Raph.

-Mmmm… no veo inconveniente y sería una gran oportunidad para practicar- dijo sensei asintiendo.

Isa y Raph asintieron mientras el resto de nosotros nos movimos a una orilla del dojo para ver la pelea.

-Bien, entonces en esta ronda seré tu oponente, si no recuerdo mal alguien me dijo que aceptaría una pelea si se lo pedía-dijo Raph mientras se estiraba sin dejar de sonreí conocía a Raph lo suficiente como para saber que era una sonrisa de venganza.

-Por supuesto yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- respondió ella aun dando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se ató su cabello en una cola de caballo con movimientos rápidos y agiles.

-Oye Donni graba esto-susurro Mikey a Donni mientras sonreía.

-¿Como estas tan tranquilo? Raph no se lo va a dejar fácil a Isa, no después nuestro primer encuentro- respondió Donni susurrando.

-Viejo mi sentido ninja me dice que Raph va a caer otra vez - respondió Mikey, una parte de mi estaba con Donni, Isa no tendría fácil en especial cuando Raph se empeñaría en vencerla, pero… también Mikey tenía razón presentía que Isa no había mostrado lo que podía hacer en verdad.

-Bien te apuesto una pizza a que Isa ganara-dijo Mikey y no pude más que suspirar mientras negaba.

-Bien pero si Raph gana tu…no comerás pizza durante una semana- sentencio Donni y vi como Mikey palideció pero asintió serio, vaya sí que tenía mucha esperanza en la victoria de Isa.

-Echo-dijo Mikey

-Y Leo tu serás testigo de esta apuesta y no le digas a Raph que aposte en su contra-dijo susurrando lo último mientras le daba una mirada nerviosa a Raph que estaba terminando de calentar.

-Espero por tu bien que tengas razón Mikey- respondí y mire a Isa evaluándola, era más alta que Raph pero eso no garantizaba una victoria, tenía una postura firme pero relajada eso mostraba que un combate para ella no era algo nuevo y considerando su trabajo debía de tener experiencia, usando solo un short y una camiseta gris revelaba su piel pálida sin marca alguna o cicatriz a excepción de su tatuaje en su brazo no había nada más, lo cual me pareció raro siendo ella alguien que estaba en constante riesgo no tenía marca alguna, suspire bien solo había una forma de saber cómo acabaría esto.

-¿Estás listo?- dijo Isa tomando una posición de ataque.

-Más que listo- respondió Raph haciendo crujir su cuello.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo sensei poniendo sus manos detrás de sus espalda, Isa y Raph asintieron.

Sensei dio la señal y Raph fue el primero en atacar, Isa esquivo su golpe ágilmente, Raph volvió a atacar y ella esquivo, de esa forma comenzó una serie de golpes y patadas que Raph daba y que Isa esquivaba casi parecía una coreografía de algún baile, ella daba giros y movía sus brazos que si bien eran para desviar los golpes de Raph parecía más una bailarina se mostraba serena, graciosa y ligera como el viento mientras que a su lado Raph era su contraparte tosca y violenta, después de un rato de esquivar y atacar Raph se detuvo con su respiración agitada.

-¿Dime a eso llamas pelear? Solo esquivas ¡vamos atácame!- dijo con un tono enojado.

Isa levanto su ceja y sonrió recordándome a un gato.

-Si eso quieres- respondió ella si parecer en lo más mínimo cansada o agitada.

Raph dio un grito y ataco justo cuando su puño parecía haberla alcanzado ella esquivo, rápidamente tomo la muñeca de Raph y giro rápidamente provocando un chasquido de huesos, con rápido giro que solo pude ver como un borrón atrapo entre sus piernas la cabeza de Raph y lo tiro contra el suelo con un duro golpe mientras que Isa tenía su brazo atrapado en una llave inmovilizándolo.

Mikey había tenido razón.

-No me lo creo-dije asombrado la historia se había vuelto a repetir Isa había ganado y mientras que Raph trataba de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Gane!- grito Mikey como si él fuera quien tenía a Raph inmovilizado contra el suelo en una contundente victoria.

-Increíble-susurro Donni, Isa lo libero y rápidamente tanto ella como Raph se levantaron, mientras Raph sobaba su cuello.

-¡No esto no acabo! ¡De nuevo!- dijo ahora furioso, Isa se encogió los hombros.

-Bien-respondió y tomo nuevamente una posición de ataque.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, pero de la misma forma que antes Isa termino ganando, inmovilizando a Raph contra en suelo y supe que Raph debía rendirse esta era una pelea inútil pero claro su orgullo y temperamento no lo dejarían detenerse hasta que el ganara. La pelea siguió otra vez con el mismo resultado hasta que en su cuarto intento por ganar comenzó a cansarse, Isa no mostraba signos de fatiga pero no bajo su guardia ni un momento lista para tacarlo de nuevo y Raph al dar su golpe, ella lo tomo por su brazo y lo lanzo contra el árbol su concha golpeo el árbol y su cabeza golpeo el suelo.

Con un quejido Raph no se levantó, mientras las hoja del árbol caían Isa dio una reverencia a su adversario.

-Con eso cumplo mi palabra-dijo ella sonriente, una vez que se enderezo, camino hacia Raph y le tendió su mano.

-Tengo que reconocerlo Raph eres el primero que ha durado más de dos rondas sin rendirse- dijo con una sonrisa, Raph se enderezo mirándola por un momento y sonrió, tomo su mano aceptando su ayuda.

-No te emociones hermana, porque algún día te prometo que serás tú la que muerda el polvo- contesto Raph levantándose mientras tronaba su hombro.

-Estaré esperando ese día con ansias y creo que también sería bueno tener un compañero de entrenamiento que no se rinda fácilmente- respondió poniendo su mano en la cadera dándole a Raph una miraba que lo desafiaba.

-Cuenta con ello- respondió Raph aceptando el desafío.

-¡Isa eso fue increíble!- grito Mikey y la abrazo alzándola.

-Gracias Mikey- respondió ella.

-Bien echo Isabel, ahora ¿quién será el siguiente?- dijo sensei con una sonrisa mientras nos dio una mirada, de inmediato todos nos paralizamos, oh no.

-Eh, yo digo que….-comenzó Mikey mirando a Donni.

-Leo debe seguir- dijo Donni rápidamente mirándome, los mire sorprendido se habían unido para que yo fuera la siguiente víctima, suspire derrotado.

Vi como Raph tomo su lugar al lado de Donni mientras me daba una sonrisa con el mensaje: buena suerte con ella hermano.

Sentí la mirada de Isa, ahora se veía tranquila y me sonrió no pude evitar sonrojarme, me levante poniéndome frente a ella y saque con un movimiento rápido una de mis katanas.

-¿Te parecería bien una pela con armas?- pregunte algo nervioso, vi un brillo en sus ojos y ella asintió.

-Claro ha pasado un tiempo desde que pele con alguien que use un par de Katanas-respondió sonriente como una niña entusiasmada, ella se giró y pude ver en una esquina su par de Katanas descansando contra la pared, las tomo abrochando el cinturón a su cintura, tomo una de ellas con cuidado y cierto cariño, con un movimiento rápido la saco de su funda el metal silbo contra el aire como si lo cortara, la brillante hoja delgada apunto en mi dirección con sus dos manos tomo el mango firmemente.

-¡Vamos valiente líder, haz que muerda el polvo!- dijo Raph alentándome, pude ver como Isa ligeramente reía.

-¿Listo?-me pregunto ella con una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarme.

-Si tú lo estas-respondí rápidamente ella asintió, miro a sensei y el dio la señal, ella a comparación de la pelea con Raph fue la primera en atacar, con un movimiento rápido logre esquivar su hoja por poco.

Es rápida.

Ella volvió a atacar y desvíe su ataque, nuestro metal choco, con un movimiento la empuje mientras retrocedí dándome espacio entre ella y yo, ella giro su katana en el aire y esta cayo en su mano, incrédulo la mire confundido, ¿acababa de girar su katana como si de un cuchillo se tratara?, sacudí mi cabeza y tome de nuevo mi posición, tome una respiración debía de cuidarme, ella era más rápida en sus ataques y sabia manejar bien su katana, saque mi otra katana para nivelar mi cuerpo, ella me miro y ladeo su cabeza como un pájaro pero no saco su otra katana.

-¿Entonces subimos la intensidad?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué? ¡Whoa!- no pude completar la frase cuando ella volvió a atacar con ambas armas detuve su ataque, ella empujaba su katana entre mis hojas y pude ver que su hoja era ¿oscura? Mire con más atención la hoja tenia grabado en plata un dragón recordando que eran los mismos tipos de dragones que aprecian en el libro de leyendas japonesas que sensei nos leía cuando éramos niños.

Ella se dio cuenta que miraba su katana y me empujo volviendo a nuestro punto inicial.

-¿Qué pasa Leo viste algo interesante?- pregunto, girando su katana mostrándome la hoja negra para que pudiera ver al dragón en toda su gloria en la brillante superficie.

-Tu Katana es oscura-exclame, que yo recordara no existían katanas así, ella asintió.

-Si lo es- respondió y volvió a atacar y esta vez por poco no pude detener su ataque, la hoja estaba muy cerca de mi cara tanto que pude ver una firma en la base de la hoja era un tigre, era la firma del creador y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa eso era imposible, la empuje pero ella no se movió y en su lugar volvió a atacarme y volví a detener su ataque.

-¿Tu katana quien la hizo?-dijo mientras con esfuerzo seguía deteniendo su ataque, ella rio y me empujo, dándome tiempo de respirar.

-¡Oh! al parecer descubriste algo, dime ¿quién crees que hizo mis katanas?-pregunto ella con un toque de misterio en su voz, mire a sensei que me miraba algo confundido y luego la mire a ella, si de algo sabía con certeza era que esa firma solo podía ser de uno de los más famosos maestros de la historia si no el más famoso.

-Hottori Hanzo- respondí vi como sensei abrió sus ojos sorprendido sabiendo de quien se trataba, la mire y ella asintió.

-Sí, acertaste, estas katanas son hermanas, esta representa al dragón del viento del sur y la otra al dragón del viento del norte- mire el mango de katana ella tenía razón el mango de su katana tenía cintas verdes mientras que la otra que estaba guardada tenia las cintas azules.

-Se dice que quien posea ambas será el dios del viento, pero claro son solo especulaciones- respondió ella restándole importancia.

Abrí mis ojos, esas katanas eran únicas en su tipo, si su creador era Hottori Hanzo entonces eran invaluables considerando que ya estaba retirado y que según sensei para conseguir una de ellas debías de derrotar al mismo Hanzo cosa imposible ya que él nunca había perdido un solo combate.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste? ¿Cómo lograste que él forjara tus katanas?- pregunte con una mezcla de emoción y curiosidad.

-No las conseguí, me fueron entregadas-respondió mirando su Katana con cariño mientras daba un suspiro.

-Hottori Hanzo fue mi maestro-respondió, abrí mis ojos sorprendido entonces ella….

Antes si quiera pusiera procesar su respuesta ella ataco, se agacho y barrio su pierna golpeándome haciéndome caer, mi caparazón golpeo el suelo haciendo que soltara mis katanas, cuando abrí mis ojos, su katana apuntaba a mi cara, la hoja oscura brillaba con alegría como si supiera que su portador había ganado.

Ella me sonrió y bajo su espada, con un movimiento rápido volvió a guardarla en su funda.

-Creo que te deje sorprendido-dijo tendiéndome su mano, la tome aceptando su ayuda aunque no era la primera vez que tomaba la mano de una chica al tocarla sentí un pequeño toque de electricidad, era cálido y su mano suave, pequeña parecía delicada en comparación de la mía, que la cubría totalmente, al levantarme solté su mano pero sentí un picor al ya no sentirla.

-Bueno si me sorprendiste-respondí algo apenado me había dejado llevar por la sorpresa que había olvidado el combate, ella levanto mis katanas y me las dio.

-En ese caso lo lamento-respondió y tome mis Katanas guardándolas.

-Gracias-

-No gracias a ti por el combate-respondió ella y ambos nos inclinamos, dando por terminado el combate.

-¡Vaya líder que eres Leo pierdes y en la primera ronda!- exclamo Raph a mis espaldas con una sonrisa de superioridad, escuche como los chicos reirán, suspire y estuve a punto de contraatacar cuando mi estómago gruño.

¡Oh rayos! , sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara y solté una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que hay que dar por terminada la sesión de hoy- dijo sensei salvándome y todos asentimos.

-Sensei…yo… si no es mucha molestia me gustaría prepararles la comida, como agradecimiento por todo, claro solo si ustedes quieren- dijo Isa con un ligero toque de timidez en su voz, ese cambio me desconcertó, como podía verse tan segura y orgullosa en una pelea pero tan insegura y tímida al tratarse de nosotros, sensei la miro y sonrió.

-Por supuesto será un placer Isabel- respondió e Isa pareció aliviada, asintió mientras centro ahora su atención en nosotros.

-¿Entonces les parece bien?- nos preguntó y Raph fue el primero en contestar para mi gran sorpresa.

-Si sabe igual de bien que los omelettes que nos preparaste, entonces tienes toda mi aprobación- dijo sonriendo y saliendo del Dojo.

-Por mi está bien será un alivio que alguien cocine sin el riesgo de una intoxicación- respondió Donni dando su aprobación a lo que Isa lo miro algo desconcertada pero alegre, mientras Donni salía del dojo.

-¡Oye! ¿Isa puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Mikey haciendo sus ojos de perrito triste y ella asintió.

-Claro será un alivio tener un ayudante- respondió dándole una sonrisa cálida y posando su mano cariñosamente sobre la mejilla de Mikey, al verlos me dio una sensación de estar viendo una madre y a su hijo.

-¿Entonces Leo estás de acuerdo?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome y asentí sin pensarlo.

-Claro-respondí.

-¡Oh sí! Vamos a la cocina-exclamo Mikey mientras tomaba la mano de Mikey y la llevaba literalmente corriendo a la cocina.

Suspire viéndolos salir del Dojo y pude sentir que sensei se situó a mi lado.

-Parece ser que Isabel aprecia mucho a Miguel ángel -dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer no había sido el único en darse cuento de eso y asentí dándole la razón.

 **Isa Pov:**

Una hora y media después la comida estaba lista y Mikey había sido de gran ayuda, me había ayudado a cortar los vegetales, había hecho la limonada mientras yo me encargaba de la salsa, la pasta y la carne además de ser un buen degustador para asegurarme que todo estuviera correctamente condimentado y sobre todo había sido divertido, sin duda si volvía a cocinar debía de pedirle ayuda a Mikey de nuevo.

-Uf, está listo- dije quitándome el delantal, Mikey miro la carne en salsa y pude ver como boca se hacía agua, me mordí el labio para evitar soltar una risa se veía tan lindo.

-Me muero de hambre Isa ¿ya podemos comer?- me pregunto y asentí.

-Claro, pero antes ¿puedes llamar a sensei y los chicos?- antes de que terminara, el salió corriendo gritando que la comida ya estaba lista y no pude evitar reír, suspire era extraño sentirme tan alegre, ligera y aliviada sin esfuerzo, concentre mi mente en las gavetas y estas se abrieron, los platos y vasos salieron florando en fila acomodándose, después me centre en los cajones sacando los cubiertos, acomodando todo de una forma armoniosa, por último la jarra de fresca limonada lleno los vasos y ahora me toco servir la pasta y la carne con salsa.

Acaba de terminar de servirles a todos cuando Donni fue el primero en entrar, se detuvo al ver la mesa servida, parecía sorprendido.

-¿Wow, tú y Mikey hicieron esto?-pregunto acercándose y oliendo la comida, asentí.

-Sí, pero vamos toma asiento- respondí y justo en ese momento entraron Leo y Raph y se quedaron igualmente sorprendidos.

-Vaya solo me conformaba con que fuera comestible pero esto… ¿enserio Mikey te ayudo?- pregunto y Leo le dio un codazo en su brazo.

-Gracias Isa se ve increíble- respondió con una sonrisa y asentí riéndome de su incredulidad.

Por ultimo entraron sensei y Mikey quien rápidamente se sentó, sensei miro la escena y me sonrió.

-Se ve delicioso, Isabel, Miguel ángel hicieron un buen trabajo– asentí algo avergonzada, ni siquiera lo había probado y ya me estaba elogiando, les pedí que tomaran asiento.

-Es espagueti a la boloñesa, espero que les guste- dije tomando mi tenedor, ellos miraron un momento la comida, mire mi comida, ve veía bien y también olía sin sonar presuntuosa apetitoso, comencé a preocuparme, mire como Mikey tomo su tenedor y tomo un bocado, sus ojos se abrieron.

-Mmmm-exclamo con las mejillas llenas, todos lo miramos y él se dio cuenta y de inmediato mastico y trago.

Los demás vieron su plato e hicieron lo mismo, comencé a sudar frio.

Oh por favor que les guste, contuve la respiración, al verlos exclamar de alegría, me relaje.

-Vaya Isa esto esta increíble- dijo Raph entre bocados o amenos eso creí escuchar.

-Gracias, la receta me la enseño una amiga cuando visite Italia, si no recuerdo mal me dijo que era una receta familiar antigua- dije haciendo memoria, hace dos años cuando en uno de mis viajes para hacer un trabajo, probé la famosa comida Italiana fue una grata experiencia, en una de mis visitas encontré lo que eran más una casa convertida en restaurante, había sido acogedor, al probar el espagueti me enamore al instante y al ser alguien curioso por naturaleza no pude evitarle preguntar a la chica que atendía si podía enseñarme a hacerlo y una anciana que nos escuchó prácticamente corrió hacia nosotras hecha una furia, al principio creyó que era una espía de la competencia pero cuando le aclare que solo quería de forma sincera saber cómo hacer un auténtico espagueti a la boloñesa se volvió amable y a la mañana siguiente me pidió que viniera temprano, así fue como no solo aprendí a hacer espagueti si no también otras comidas más.

El recuerdo me hizo sonreír, suspire.

-¿Isa?- escuche mi nombre y de inmediato salí de mis recuerdos.

-¿Si?- dije rápidamente y vi que fue Leo quien me había llamado.

-Bien yo… me preguntaba ¿cómo fue que conseguiste ser alumna de Hottori Hanzo?-pregunto algo nervioso, mientras giraba la pasta con su tenedor, todos voltearon a verme incluido sensei, suspire.

Vaya eso no lo esperaba, pero supongo que era lógico que me preguntaba viendo lo sorprendido que estaba al decirle quien me había enseñado a usar mis katanas y más siendo este alguien famoso.

-Bueno es una historia…. Interesante, claro si quieren escucharla les contare si les parece bien- dije, tomando un bocado, esperando sus respuestas.

-Creo que es una historia que todos deseamos escuchar Isabel-respondió sensei por todos y asentí tomando aire y haciendo memoria, lo recuerdos llegaron rápidamente.

-Bien, comenzó en unos de mis viajes gracias a mi trabajo, el objetivo estaba en Japón Tokio para ser exactos, era la primera vez que visitaba al país del sol naciente y no había pasado mucho tiempo hay, apenas pude ver todo Japón en su esplendor, al mismo tiempo que apenas había aprendido el idioma y costumbres cuando en una de mis visitas, vi una representación de una pelea samurái y bueno a decir verdad me quede encantada del uso de las katanas, lo había visto antes pero verlo en persona me motivo a querer aprender ese arte en carne propia, pero no quería aprender de cualquiera, quería aprender que alguien que de verdad supiera, así que al preguntar a mis fuentes, el nombre Hottori Hanzo salió, pero claro, encontrarlo no fue una cosa fácil paso una semana para saber su paradero y fue cuando supe que él vivía retirado en la isla de Okinawa, sin pensarlo me dirigí ahí, vivía en un pequeño pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades, preguntando supe donde estaba su vivienda y al final lo encontré, eh de decir que las historias que se contaba sobre el si son ciertas bueno amenos la mayoría- no pude evitar soltar una risa.

-Oh ese viejo cascarrabias, si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera ido con más preparada, se dice que te convierten en aquello que amas creo que con el si era una verdad absoluta, rápido, certero, letal y frio así podría describirlo correctamente- vi como Leo me miro extrañado de que hablara de esa forma a mi sensei o el que fue mi sensei y seguí mi narración.

-¿Saben que a Hottori Hanzo no le agradan los americanos ni las mujeres?, bueno para mi mala suerte era mujer, pero para mí fortuna no era americana, una de dos no estaba mal, cuando llegue, él se negó diciéndome que jamás le vendería a una americana frívola una de sus katanas para que la usarán de juguete o la dejaran abandonada en un garaje, además de burlarse de mi poca habilidad en el dominio del japonés, pero al decirle que lo que quería no era una katana si no aprender la habilidad de usar una como se debía eso cambio las cosas y también porque le dije que no era americana, fue así que me puso a prueba, la primera vez que use una katana casi pierdo un brazo, claro con eso él quería que me asustara y desistiera pero creo que no contaba con que fuera tan terca como el, así decidió entrenarme más a regañadientes viendo que no me iría a ningún lado-

Tome una respiración viendo lo atentos que todos me escuchaban y continúe.

-Fue difícil no voy a mentir su entrenamiento en ningún momento me la dejo fácil, así siempre terminaba el día con heridas algunas superficiales y otras más profundas, pero del mismo modo que mi japonés mejoro, mi habilidad con la katana igual y de algún modo se encariño conmigo y yo con él, comenzó a llamarme su alumna y al final me conto por qué hace más de 6 años que no importaba cuantos jóvenes vinieran pidiendo sus katanas él no las vendería porque sabía que ninguno la usaría correctamente, me enseño que una katana era más que una parte de tu cuerpo y un arma para matar, que el filo de esta era una representación de la esencia de tu alma, con el pasar del tiempo le pedí que me enseñara a usar dos katanas, él se rio de mí, pero igual me enseño y claro el entrenamiento se volvió más intenso, recuerdo que más de una vez estuve a punto de tener un nuevo corte de pelo, pasaron dos meses y cuando por fin gane un combate fue cuando él me dijo que estaba lista, que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarme, decir que estaba alegre era poco pero no me lo esperaba cuando me dijo que me forjaría personalmente una katana-

Suspire con cierta añoranza y tome un sorbo de la limonada, el sabor ácido y ligeramente dulce me refresco, vaya Mikey sí que sabía hacer una limonada.

-En fin, un mes después en una ceremonia, él me dijo que no había podido hacerme una katana, sorprendida le pregunte por qué y él me sonrió, respondiendo que él ya había hecho mis katanas hace 6 años, fue cuando me presento a las que ahora son mis katanas, me explico que hace seis años las había creado y las consideraba sus obras maestras, al tratar de forjarme una katana que me representara a mí y a mi alma supo que no había otras más que estas, que ellas me pertenecían, fue su último y más grandioso trabajo-

 _Estas son mis obras maestras, mi orgullo y ahora son para la mejor alumna que eh tenido y también mi mayor orgullo, te las entrego ahora eres el dios del viento úsalas con honor y sabiduría._

-Fue así que conseguí mis katanas- finalice aun sintiendo las dulces palabras de mi antiguo maestro y también las ultimas una vez que me las entrego regrese a Paris y hasta la fecha no había vuelto a saber de él.

Me levante viendo que ya todos habían acabado y retire sus platos.

-Una historia interesante como has prometido Isabel- respondió sensei sonriéndome, levantándose dio gracias por la comida y se retiró, todos comenzaron a irse agradeciendo y diciendo que había estado delicioso, dejado solo a Leo y a mí en la cocina.

Tome un suspiro y comencé a lavar los platos.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto poniéndose a mi lado, mire sus ojos azules como el océano y sentí que me miraban con respeto y asombro.

-Claro yo lavo y tú secas- respondí pasándole el primer plato.

El asintió y continuamos la tarea en silencio.

-Yo lamento haberte pregunto de repente- dijo con un tono avergonzado y eso me sorprendió pero sonreí.

-No hay problema fue agradable recordar-respondí sinceramente pasándole un vaso.

-Aunque me sorprendió saber lo brutales que eran sus métodos de enseñanza, casi pierdes un brazo, no me puedo imaginar a sensei haciendo eso- dijo angustiado y algo horrorizado, si supiera que esos métodos de enseñanza no habían sido los más brutales que había tenido.

-Bueno sensei por lo que veo es estricto pero aun así sigue siendo su padre Leo y puedo ver que los quiere de verdad- respondí, el asintió aceptándolo.

-Si es verdad- respondió sonriendo.

Terminamos con los platos y la cocina volvió a estar limpia, estuve a punto de salir cuando Leo me detuvo.

-Isa yo…solo quería preguntarte si podrías….-

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo tu manejo en la katana?- respondí antes de que terminara leyendo sus pensamiento y el asintió.

-Me parece bien ¿te parece mañana?- el asintió.

-Y también me gustaría probar a otra vez con las ilusiones- y eso me dejo sorprendida, lo mire buscando algún rastro de inseguridad pero vi que estaba bastante determinado a hacerlo, asentí.

-Seguro será difícil al principio pero te acostumbraras- dije como advertencia y el asintió sonriendo.

-Cuento con ello-respondió mostrándome una sonrisa

-Bien- y salí de la cocina, topándome con Donni, le sonreí mecánicamente.

-Hey Donni- dije y de inmediato vi que estaba nervioso, parecía que había esperado que saliera de la cocina.

-Hey Isa…mmm, podríamos hablar un momento…- dijo nervioso y vio que Leo salió de la cocina y tomo mi muñeca.

-En mi laboratorio porque quiero mostrarte algo sorprendente- continúo alzando su voz y aderiendole un tono alegre cubriendo su nerviosismo.

-¿Esta bien?- conteste no muy segura pero lo seguí al laboratorio, cuando entre y el cerro la puerta suspiro aliviado, por mi parte me senté en una de las sillas giratorias y cruce mis piernas, junto con mis brazos sobre mi pecho, cuando volteo a verme se sentó en la silla frente a mi volviendo a ver su nerviosismo me adelante.

-¿Entonces que pasa Donni?-pregunte levantando mi ceja.

-Emmm… Isa sé que esto sonara raro pero tengo algo que pedirte-dijo comenzando a mover sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Bien y que es lo que quieres pedirme?-pregunte ahora más relajada y la curiosidad burbujeo en mi pecho.

-Quiero pedirte tus servicios como asesina- dijo y lo mire sorprendida.

¿Qué?

 **Uf, eh sentido este capítulo bastante largo pero bueno, creo que me toca disculparme con ustedes y dar gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir al pendiente de esta historia (Mil gracias por eso, hacen que mi frio corazón se derrita) y por haberlos abandonado durante tanto tiempo, siendo sincera este año fue bastante duro para mí (¡Que mierda 2017 pensé que este era mi año!) a decir verdad mi atención se fue a otras cosas que si bien eran importantes eran también agotadoras, aun así gracias por todo y continuare esta historia hasta el final porque de verdad me gusta seguir escribiendo y saber que a ustedes les gusta motiva a seguir, sobra decir muchas gracias y les mando un gran abrazo y besos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

Okinawa


End file.
